


Trend's Pets

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Stories with Donny, Sander, Sam, Derek and Trend [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anal, BDSM, Catboys, Collars, Dogboys, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Humiliation, Knotting, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating, Mpreg, Multi, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shapeshifters live hidden in our world. They only show their true form to the human they chose as their master - in more than one sense of the word.<br/>Nico and Percy, both dog-shifters, had puppies. Adorable, cute little puppies. The son of their owner Jason decides to give one of the puppies - Donny - to his friend Trend, because Trend is a loner and needs to get out of the house more often. Turns out Herc Grace was not the only one with that idea and soon enough, Trend finds himself with three shifters living in his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Trend Got His Pets

Title: Trend's Pets – Two Puppies and Two Kittens

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresome, shapeshifters, pets/slaves, BDSM, collar/leash, catboys/dogboys, mating, knotting, plugs, orgasm denial, humiliation, interspecies relationships, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, doubling, mpreg, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Trend/Derek/Sander/Donn/Sammy

Side Pairings: Marshall/Sara, Herc/Thea, Joe/Nico, Tom/Cal/Eli, Nico/Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters : Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace

Own Characters: Samuel Elijah James Raser III, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Chrysander Rodriguez, Trend Ignatius Austin, Derek Rhys, Sara Mers, Marshall Mikaelson, Theadora Tiphane McLean, Hercules Grace, Nicole Esperanza Zhang, Joanna Foxx

Next Generation: Tomazius Grace, Calogero di Angelo, Samuel Elijah James Raser IV

Summary: Trend's friends get him some pets. The two adorable, little puppies Sander and Donny, as well as the fierce kitten Sam. Things get weird when Trend comes home to find two dogboys and a catboy in his apartment. Things reach a new level of weird when he starts having sex with them...

 

**Trend's Pets**

_ Two Puppies and Two Kittens _

 

_Chapter 1: How Trend Got His Pets_

 

Trend Austin was not known for his social skills. In fact, there were only six people he regularly had any contact with. And only two of them were from his own choosing.

His best friend, Marshall Mikaelson. And his foster sister Thea Chase. With those two came their respective partners – Marshall's girlfriend Sara and Thea's boyfriend Herc. There were his neighbors too, a sweet lesbian couple, but there were no more than short exchanges of pleasantries.

Having only such a small circle of social contacts however was what worried Marshall and Thea now. They kept nagging him about how he needed more friends, more contact and such.

“Can't you guys just leave me alone?”, sighed Trend annoyed. “Out of my apartment. Now.”

The two couples huffed surprised as they got thrown out so unceremoniously. Marshall shook his head slightly, disappointed that his best friend was so against everything. All they wanted was for Trend to be happy too. He was always the fifth wheel when they met up.

“You know what he needs?”, huffed Sara as the four left the building. “A pet.”

“A pet?”, repeated Herc ridiculed. “I thought we wanted a girlfriend for him.”

“And what better way to meet people than a cute, little puppy?”, grinned Thea with a wink.

If only the two couples would have talked a little more than just that before separating and heading back to their own places. It would have saved Trend from quite a few headaches. But it would have also prevented Trend from meeting the most special beings he'd ever encounter...

 

/break\

 

Sam was a pretty content tomcat. He had been living with Sara for years now and had started to look at her as a hyperactive little sister he had to protect. Every time she came home with a guy who was not good enough for her, that guy got a taste of Sam's claws. Life with Sara was good. Had been good. Until she started going serious with this guy called Marshall. She stayed away for dates and Sam didn't even have the chance to test his claws on the guy, because apparently Marshall was allergic to cats. Well, at least not until recently when Sara and Marshall had moved in together. Out of love. True love, as Sara liked to say it. And damn it all, even considering Marshall's allergy to cats and the fact that this guy was trying to steal Sam's Sara, Sam couldn't find it in himself to hate the big guy. Because regardless of his allergy, Marshall was actually pretty nice to Sam. And he treated Sara like a princess. Also, he had a Sander.

A Sander was something really awesome. Something to play with. Sam really liked the Sander, because it was cute and nice and hyperactive and mischievous. Sander was a Golden Retriever pup and he belonged to Marshall. Tragically enough, Sara was allergic to dogs.

So, basically, Sam and Sander had to endure Marshall's and Sara's coughing and wheezing all day long. It was driving the two pets completely insane. Of course now the two enjoyed whenever Marshall and Sara were outside on dates or out with friends.

“ _Sammy, Sammy, Sammy!_ ”, exclaimed the overly excited puppy, jumping around with a wagging tail. “ _Sammy, come and play with me! Please, play with me! I'm bored!_ ”

The gorgeous, light-brown ragdoll tomcat lazily cracked one of his eyes open to stare down at the dark-furred Golden Retriever. Sam yawned widely and rolled onto his back, stretching slowly.

“ _I don't want to play, San_ ”, growled Sam irritated. “ _Come here and pat my belly._ ”

Sander tilted his head at the demanding kitten and walked over to him, rubbing his nose against Sam's soft belly. “ _If I pat you, will you play with me then, Sammy? Please?_ ”

Sam purred in reply, leaning into the caress as Sander rubbing his nose along the tomcat's frame. It had taken a few days to train the puppy, but by now Sam had taught Sander a few tricks about how to steal the bacon out of the fridge and how to properly pat a kitten. Very handy that puppy.

“Boys, we're back!”, called Sara as the door opened.

Marshall was already wheezing just entering the apartment. Sam hastily jumped off the couch and rubbed himself against Sander in gratitude for the belly-patting. Together, they stared up to their humans. The two pets grew suspicious as their humans went down onto their knees in front of them.

“Sander”, started Marshall softly, patting Sander's head. “I know someone who could use such a good, loyal friend like you, because he's very lonely. And... I love Sara very much, but we can't... continue all living here. So, what do you think about moving in with this friend of mine? He's a very good guy, you would have a great home there and I'd visit you at least once a week.”

Sander's tail sank down between his legs as he stared up at Marshall in fear. His human wanted to give him away? What had he done wrong? Whining pitifully, he turned to bury his face in Sam's fur.

“Sam”, whispered Sara, caressing her tomcat's head. “You know I love you, right? But I also love Marshall and we're engaged and we want to get married, but we can't keep living like this. And... And Trend is a great guy, really. I'm sure he'll take good care of both of you. You'd still get to stay together, right? I mean, you get along so well, you and Sander. You won't be alone there. A—And Trend is _really_ nice. And I'll come visit. And I love you and...”

She sobbed slightly as she grabbed Sam and hugged him close. She loved that tomcat, for a long time, Sam had been her only family. But if she wanted to start a family, an own family, with the man she loved, the man who was allergic to Sam, then she needed to find a new place for Sam. Giving him away to a stranger was so out of question. He was her family, after all. And she knew that Marshall was going through something similar with Sander. So Trend, a shared, good friend they trusted, a friend who was lonely and could use such loyal company, he was a good choice. A good choice to take care of their beloved little friends.

 

/break\

 

Trend had a headache. A very, very bad headache. His dear, beloved friends had spend the whole day yesterday talking about how he needed to find a girlfriend, or at least some more friends in general, and how a pet would be a good start. Trend did not need something as irritable as a pet to shed hair all over his place. He also did not need something as irritable as a girlfriend.

His headache got worse when he opened the door that morning, the mug of coffee in one hand. Something wet was pressed against his cheek and then something licked square over his face and yelped right into his ear in a high-pitched voice. This day promised to suck.

“Good morning, brother!”, chimed Thea happily. “The Graces' dogs had puppies a while back and Herc's big sister got one and so did the Stolls for their little twin boys, but there are still puppies left, so I took little Donny for you. Donny, this is Trend. Trend, meet your new guard-dog Donny.”

Donny was... not a dog. Trend knew what dogs looked like. Strong, proud, protective. Donny was a ball of black, curly-furred fluff, with pointy, floppy ears and the largest, brightest sea-green eyes possible. If a dictionary was to properly explain the term 'adorable', there ought to be a picture of this tiny, little creature. Truth be told, Trend had already contemplated getting a dog. A sharp German Shepard perhaps, or maybe a clever dalmatian, or a cunning doberman, but certainly not something so... cute and harmless. This was not in his definition of 'dog'.

“I don't want it. Bring it back to your parents”, declared Trend stubbornly, glaring at the puppy.

He would not have thought it possible, but those large eyes turned even wider, the ears hanging lower and a whine escaping its little snout. Tiny paws stretched out to pat Trend's chest and damn it all, this stupid little thing made it look as though Trend had just sentenced it to death.

“Tell it to stop looking at me like that”, grunted Trend annoyed, taking a step back.

“His name is Donny”, stated Herc equally annoyed, entering the apartment. “And I will not return him. He is staying right here and you will keep him. Mom said that dad only gets to keep Percy and Nico, with all the pups running around, they'd go insane. Percy is already hyperactive enough as it is, the pups are just too much. And we want them to find _good_ homes. So you'll keep him.”

Thea put Donny down and patted his head in an encouraging manner while Herc closed the door. Donny stared curiously at her. He liked her, she was nice and she had cuddled him on their drive. She had visited often before too, with his family's human's pup Herc. Was that what humans called them too? Pups? Donny wasn't sure, but his mom had said it was alright to call them that. He was really excited that he finally got his own human too, because he knew the blonde human he had stayed with before had been his parents' human. Bianca had been the first one of his siblings to get her own human, though the female had been another pup of their humans. Thalia. And Jack had been the second one, the neighbors had twins and had thought the twins could use a cute little puppy, so Jack got to play with Hunter and Hayden all day long now. Donny had seen them on the street, often. Jack looked really happy to have his own humans and Donny wanted that too. His very own human, who would cuddle him and praise him and love him. So he had been overjoyed when Herc and his mate had come to pick him up to bring him to someone 'nice who is going to love you and need a good, loyal friend'. But it didn't look like that human really wanted him, which made Donny awfully sad. Still, if there was something that could be said about him, it was that he had his father's determination and his mother's adorableness. With his head held high, he stalked over to the tall human and clumsily climbed up onto hi lap, claiming it as his and curling together on it.

“I think he likes you”, grinned Thea teasingly. “Come on, Trend. Look at him. He's perfect.”

“He's... fluffy”, grunted Trend with distaste, poking Donny's side. “I don't want fluffy.”

Donny whined pitifully at that and turned onto his back, paws up in the air and large, sad eyes looking up at Trend. The blonde gave up with a sigh and let his hand sink onto Donny's belly, cautiously starting to caress it. Which earned him a happy yelp from the puppy.

“Maybe I could learn to live with fluffy”, sighed Trend exhausted. “Fine. He can stay, for now. But if he chews shoes or destroys anything, I'll hand him right back to Jason and Reyna and they'll have an ear full of how irresponsible their son is by dropping something like that off at my place without any warning or preparation. I doubt your parents will like that, Hercules.”

“We bought you everything you'll need so you won't get to use that as an excuse”, smirked Thea, winking at her foster brother. “Wait here, Herc and I will get everything from the car.”

The couple left the apartment in a haste to get the supplies, leaving Trend alone with that personification of adorableness. Grabbing the pup around the midsection, Trend lifted him up to eye-level and stared into those impossibly bright eyes.

“Don't tell them, but you're really cute and I kind of have a thing for cute things”, grunted Trend. “So as long as you're a good boy and don't chew on my shoes or something like that, you and I will get along quite fine, Donny. Ew, don't lick my face. No, stop it. That's really disgusting.”

“ _But you're mine now!_ ”, yelped Donny confused. “ _My own human! Don't worry, I'll be a good guard-dog like daddy and I'll protect you from any evil thingy! And I won't chew shoes!_ ”

Trend chuckled amused and laid down on the couch, placing the puppy on his chest, where it obediently curled together. One thing was for sure, even if that adorable, little creature would truly chew all of his shoes and ruin his whole apartment, Trend would not give it away again. Because as much as he hated to admit it, he was lonely and he longed for company and a family. Everyone he knew was nicely paired up and happy, he was already used to feeling left out.

 

/break\

 

He must have dozed off, which was a weird thing in itself, considering that he barely slept at all. But when he next opened his eyes, there were chewing toys all over his floor and a basket with a pillow in it right next to his couch. And then there was the reason why he had woken up. The ringing of his doorbell. Groaning annoyed, Trend cautiously lifted Donny off his chest and placed the still sleeping puppy on the giant pillow next to the couch. Once he made sure the puppy was comfortable, Trend went to open the door. He should have known better than to do so.

“Ouch, what the fuck?!”, growled Trend and held his face, hissing in pain.

“ _Sam! Why did you do that?_ ”, gasped Sander surprised where he hung in Marshall's arms.

The kitten being held by Sara looked stunned and guilty at that. He had been set on hurting whoever was going to rip him away from Sara, but he hadn't known it to be the handsome one! He liked the clever, handsome human that was friends with Sara's mate. He just wanted to make sure whoever was supposed to take care of him and Sander would not want them anymore. But... the clever one would actually be nice to stay with. He was the only human aside from Sara that Sam liked.

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry”, yelped Sara wide-eyed. “I—I'm sure he didn't mean it!”

Trend frowned, rubbing the blood off his cheek where Sam had clawed at him. He knew Sam didn't do it on purpose, that cat adored him. It was aggressive and fierce, made any mailman run, but it was the tamest little kitten around Trend. And now it was looking at Trend with those apologetic, large, mesmerizing dark-green eyes, meowing pathetically.

“Of course he didn't”, grunted Trend, rolling his eyes amused and patting Sam's head. “He's a good boy after all, aren't you, my pretty, little kitten?”

“ _Course I am, my handsome, tall human. Anything you say_ ”, meowed Sam and licked Trend's hand.

“ _Stop flirting with the human_ ”, whined Sander and shuddered.

“Is today Bring a Pet to Trend Day?”, grunted Trend, staring inquisitively at Marshall and Sara.

“See, there is this thing...”, started Marshall as they entered the apartment together.

Sam and Sander weren't really interested in the conversation between the three humans. Once they were put down onto the ground, they started to eagerly explore everything. Sam loved how the whole place smelt like the handsome human, he somehow really had a thing for Trend. Though then suddenly something else caught his interest, just as he was stalking over the table like he owned the place. There was something fluffy laying on a giant, blue pillow. Cocking his head in interest, he stretched and reached out with a paw to poke the fluffy thing. It grunted. How curious. But then there was that hyperactive little puppy again, sniffing the fluffy thing in utter excitement.

“ _What's that?_ ”, asked Sander excited. “ _It's cute! Can I have it?_ ”

“ _No, you can't, Sander_ ”, huffed Sam annoyed. “ _I saw it first._ ”

After getting sniffed and poked like that, Donny finally woke up, slowly opening his eyes to see where all the attention came from. The first thing he saw was another dog. The most handsome dog he had ever seen. With golden-brown fur that pointed up at his head in a very adorable way and the most trustworthy, chocolate-brown eyes possible. He was simply amazing. Donny jumped, hastily sitting up and staring attentively at the other dog. Both of them tilted their heads at once, looking deep into each other's eyes. They also got up simultaneously and circled each other, sniffing each other's behinds. Donny yelped and turned to look at the other dog's face.

“ _Hello_ ”, smiled Donny kindly. “ _I'm Donny! I'm Trend's new guard-dog! Who are you?_ ”

“ _That's strange_ ”, frowned the Golden Retriever confused, cocking his head. “ _I'm supposed to be Trend's new guard-dog. I'm Sander, my other human brought me here because his mate always wheezes when she is close to me. But I'm not mad at him, I know that he has to prioritize and that his mate's health is important. So he promised me I could keep Trend safe instead._ ”

“ _You are both no guard-dogs_ ”, snorted Sam as he joined the conversation, jumping down onto the giant pillow, right between Donny and Sander. “ _You're lap-dogs. Cuddle-things._ ”

Donny gasped and took a few steps back, scared. “ _W—What is that? Is it dangerous?_ ”

Sander looked confused for a second, nuzzling Donny's neck. “ _That's Sam. He's not dangerous, even though he thinks he is. Don't worry about him. Have you never seen a cat before?_ ”

“ _A... cat?_ ”, asked Donny curiously, cautiously approaching the furry, strange thing.

Sam sat down patiently, giving the young dog the chance to circle him once and sniff him curiously. The black thing was adorable and Sam liked adorable dogs. As can be seen by his willingness to allow Sander's existence in his home. Donny's tail was wagging wildly as he sniffed Sam all over.

“ _You smell good_ ”, grinned Donny, tilting his head. “ _I like the way you smell. What do cats do? Are you here to protect Trend too? Because then it's getting really complicated, I think..._ ”

“ _I'm a cat_ ”, snorted Sam ridiculed, rolling his eyes. “ _We don't do protecting. We get protected. And worshiped. See, if you two are so keen on protecting, you can take turns. One protects and worships me, while the other is busy with Trend. And then you switch._ ”

 

/break\

 

And that was what they did. Trend was actually really surprised at how well the two puppies and the kitten got along. It made him question the saying 'like cats and dogs', because applied here, it would translate to spending all day cuddled up together and licking each other's faces. Then again, Trend was grateful for it. Since Sara and Marshall had asked him with those large, pleading eyes and he kind of understood their situation, he would have hated to turn them down. And giving Donny back was a no go. That adorable ball of fluff was impossible to resist. So if they hadn't gotten along, Trend wouldn't have known what to do. But those three were inseparable. One of the two pups was constantly around Sam and – by the looks of it – patting the cat. Which, seriously, was the weirdest thing Trend had ever seen. The other pup was with Trend then, though the blonde had already noticed that both dogs preferred it when Trend and Sam were in one and the same room. Which also suited Trend, because honestly, he was more of a cat-person than a dog-person. So he preferred the quiet night with a glass of wine, a good book and a purring Sam on his lap.

Which had displeased his friends a great deal since they had wanted him to have pets so he would socialize more, but in the end, he was now spending even more time holed up at home with the cuddly puppies and the demanding kitten. Okay, he also went outside often with Donny and Sander, but not as often as he had expected, because those two got whiny when they were separated from Sam for too long. They were dependent on that cat. Sadly enough, so was Trend.

“I really should get going. Sam probably wants his salmon by now”, frowned Trend.

“Damn, man, you're pussy-whipped”, snorted Herc and shook his head. “By an actual cat even.”

“You know, he's actually pretty content with his crunchy food, he doesn't need fresh fish every day”, pointed Sara out, frowning at the blonde. “I mean... You spoil him. A lot.”

“Because he's worth it”, muttered Trend beneath his breath.

Marshall next to him shook his head amused and lifted his beer to take a sip. The five friends were sitting in a bar together, the two couples in hopes of finding a nice girl for Trend. But the tall blonde wasn't paying any attention to the things around him, he was just talking about how he needed to go out with Donny and Sander, or how he had promised Sam his salmon.

“You, my dear brother, are becoming an old cat-lady”, sighed Thea and shook her head sadly. “Get going. You're no fun to be around when all you talk about is Sam. You should get your priorities sorted though, before you end up old and alone with that cat and the dogs.”

“I wouldn't mind”, whispered Trend as he got up. “Good night guys. And sorry, really. I just... It's only been a month. I don't really trust them all alone in the apartment. See you next week.”

Trend felt bad for dumping his friends, but he was also giddy to get back home to his pets. Though that giddiness suddenly vanished once he actually was in his apartment. It was replaced with dread, confusion and arousal (the latter being highly inappropriate). Then again, he was a sexually frustrated mid-twenty, so having three hot, naked guys sitting on his couch, two of them heatedly making out, that did have an effect on him. One of the guys was brunette, with a scar over his right eye and golden-brown floppy ears sticking out between his hair. On his lap sat an olive-skinned, smaller male with black curls and floppy ears. As well as a wagging, fluffy tail. Which was growing out of the boy's lower back, right above a rather tempting ass. The third guy was curled together on Trend's favorite armchair, reading the book Trend was currently in the middle of. This one though, he had cat-ears and a long, bushy tail wrapped around his waist. His hair – the same peanut color as the cat-appendages – was styled in a mohawk. Cat-like, dark-green eyes were fixed on the book.

“W—Who are you? What are you? Why are you fucking on my couch?”

“You're back!”, yelped the curly-haired one and jumped off the one brunette's lap.

“Back early”, corrected the mohawked one pointedly. “You were not supposed to see us like this.”

“Really? So you would have kindly cleared out of my apartment before I came back?”, snorted Trend wearily and put his jacket away. “Answer or I'll call the cops.”

“Sammy? Why would he call the cops?”, whined the olive-skinned boy, staring with impossibly large, sea-green eyes at Trend. “You're not giving us back again, are you?”

He knew that begging, pleading look. Those eyes. Even those _ears_. Staring stunned, Trend turned some to take a closer look at the other dog-like boy. Confused chocolate-brown eyes locked with his. And that scar. He knew that scar. Marshall had told him that it had been Sam's and Sander's fist encounter and Sam's claws turning Sander into Sam's personal puppy. But that couldn't be.

“He would call the cops because we're in hybrid-form, Donny”, grunted the catboy.

The catboy with Sam's eyes. And the  _hair_ . Trend loved to twirl Sam's hair together at the top so it pointed up like a mohawk. A mohawk just like the one set between those two cat-ears. Two puppies and a kitten. Or, well, three hot, naked guys with animal-appendages.

“Sammy”, stated Trend and pointed at the catboy, before turning to the puppies. “Donny. Sander.”

“I told you he's the clever human”, commented Sam with a nod. “Yes. Sam. We're shapeshifters. Though we normally hide it from humans. And you were not supposed to be here just yet, so we thought we were safe to stay in half-form for now.”

“You... turn... at will... into... humans?”, muttered Trend confused, still staring.

Donny nodded wildly and by doing so, he suddenly turned into the adorable, tiny puppy. Puppy-Donny started to jump around Trend, eagerly wagging his tail. In the next second, Donny turned back to human. With dog-ears and a dog-tail. If that puppy was adorable as animal, he was just as adorable as a human, especially with those floppy ears. Trend couldn't help but reach out and pat Donny's head in the same praising manner he had gotten used to in the past weeks.

“Good boy”, muttered Trend absentmindedly. “I think I'm going crazy.”


	2. How Trend Claimed His Puppies

_Chapter 2: How Trend Claimed His Puppies_

 

He was not going crazy. When he woke up the next morning, he first thought it had been a weird alcohol-inducted dream. What with his friends getting inside his head about finding a partner and his mind supplying him with his well-trusted and beloved pets turning into hot, naked guys. But he woke up to three eager and still naked boys sitting in a half-circle around him. Well, two eager dogboys and one bored-looking catboy. So it hadn't been a dream. Magic. It must have been magic.

“Were you cursed?”, asked Trend softly while going through his closet.

“Uhm, no?”, replied Sander confused. “We were born this way.”

“Not all animals have this ability, but there are a lot of shifters”, added Sam.

“Okay”, nodded Trend and turned around with three large shirts in his hands. “Here.”

“Huh?”, chorused all three boys.

“If you can turn into humans, you're going to get dressed”, ordered the blonde firmly.

“Fuck no”, snorted Sam, glaring heatedly.

Rolling his eyes, Trend took one of the shirts and forced it over Donny's head. “You're not staying naked. This is not a nudist's apartment. Humans dress in clothes. So will you.”

Donny gave the most miserable whine as he sat there with the way too large shirt on, staring at Trend with the same sad expression he had used on Trend when the blonde had first wanted to give him back again. Shaking his head annoyed, Trend continued on to Sander, who put up even more of a fight than Donny and looked just as miserable. Though as he turned toward Sam, he took a surprised step back. Sam still had his claws and he was also baring his fangs dangerously at Trend.

“Don't even try that”, growled the catboy.

And that was only the first of many, many problems Trend would be facing the following week. While Sam stayed stark-naked – making it impossible for Trend not to stare at that perfectly shaped bubble-butt – Donny and Sander were at least wearing the shirts (even though they kept looking at him as though he had killed their puppies, which was ridiculous, because, well, _they_ were _his_ puppies). There was still a lot of tempting flesh. And damn it all, his pets should not turn him on like that. Then again, they hadn't before. When they had been adorable balls of fluff. Now they were hot, nearly naked guys with adorable animal-features. And a lot of naked skin. Also, there was the confirmation of his suspicion concerning Donny and Sander. They were gay and very much in love with each other. Sadly enough, the 'adorable puppy-love' that Thea and Sara had pointed out to him two weeks ago translated to hot, ruthless sex on the living room table. While Trend was trying to watch a movie. Wasn't it already enough that Sam had claimed Trend's favorite armchair? Did he also have to watch two hot guys having sex on top of his table, blocking the view to the screen? Especially considering that it had been an awfully long time since he had had sex himself.

“Can you two _finally_ stop it? Aren't you getting tired? This is like the third time today!”, growled Trend annoyed as Sander once again came deep inside his lover.

“But we're freshly mated”, whined Donny confused, cocking his head.

“I have no idea what that even means”, sighed Trend. “But I know you're going to stop having sex all over the house. Right now. If you have to have sex, use the bed. That's what it's for.”

“No”, growled Sander defensively, licking Donny's face. “Mine. I wanna take my mate where I do.”

“W—What...?”, grunted Trend stunned, staring at the two dog boys.

“Sander”, growled Sam sharply, cocking one eyebrow. “The bedroom. _Now_.”

Sander gave a low whine, to which Sam replied with a hissing sound. Following that, Sander grabbed Donny around the waist and lifted him off to carry him to the bedroom. Trend glared a little offended after them, at least until the bedroom door closed behind the couple, because in that second, Sam got up from the armchair and walked over to sit down next to Trend on the couch.

“Thanks”, muttered the blonde a little upset. “Why is he listening to you though, not to... me. He was like the most obedient puppy I've ever seen when he first came here.”

“Ever since you found out that we're shifters, you changed your behavior. In the worst way possible”, sighed Sam and looked at him with pity. “You started looking at us as humans, but we're not. We're still your pets. You just see... humans. But we still have a strong animal side. We may not be full animals, because we're more intelligent and we're actually able to communicate with you on a human level, but... We're different. Not full animals, not full humans. But you... First you treated us like animals because you thought we were, now you treat us like humans.”

“What... What do you expect of me?”, sighed Trend exhausted, rubbing his face.

“While we were animals, you established that you're the alpha male in the house”, replied Sam softly. “The leader of their very small little pack. But since you found out we turn into humans, you basically let them do whatever they want. They've been screwing all over your apartment and you only now said something about it. Of course they don't listen to you. They're your pets, you have to discipline them. Sander doesn't listen to you, growls at you, you punish him. Simple.”

“How am I supposed to punish him?”, grunted Trend a little confused.

“Spank him”, shrugged Sam bored, inspecting his claws.

“W—What?”, yelped Trend, sounding just a little more high-pitched than normally.

“Shifters have a high sex-drive”, continued Sam as though he hadn't said anything out of the ordinary. “Shifters normally choose if they want to show their true form to their master, because they want to mate with said master. Why do you think most catboy or catgirl animes are completely perverted? It's based on the truth. We seek masters, in a... sexual way, not just as animal-pets.”

“But you didn't choose”, pointed Trend out, a little flustered.

“True”, nodded Sam slowly. “But we talked. A lot. Mostly when you were out for work or with our former humans. And... Oh, come on, do I have to paint a picture for you? They're constantly having sex in front of you, how much more does it take for you to understand?”

“Oh”, was all Trend could say to that, feeling incredibly stupid for the first time in his life.

Sam just nodded in slow-motion. “Oh and, please, stop forcing them into clothes. They  _hate_ it and I have to listen to their complains the whole time you're gone. Look at it from that angle, when you see some barbie chick carrying her puppy around who's wearing clothes, what do you think?”

“That it's ridiculous to put a dog into clothes, because dogs have fur and don't need it. But you're human. Naked skin. There are also some parts I would really appreciate if they were covered up.”

“So you find us unattractive, that's it, right?”, stated Sam, sounding a little sullen.

“It's more kind of... the opposite...”, grunted Trend, coughing to cover up his embarrassment.

It was Sam's turn to give a surprised 'Oh'. The two remained seated next to each other in slightly awkward silence until they heard the very unmistakable sound of Sander's orgasm (the boy was a howler, literally). With a last glance at Sam, Trend stood. Though shortly before the bedroom door, Trend paused once more and turned toward the catboy on the couch.

“And you're sure about this?”, asked the blonde. “I mean... I don't know. I'm still overwhelmed enough that you guys are... well, what you are. But _this_? This is... much.”

“Give them a chance”, shrugged Sam seriously. “A way out. Challenge Sander, if he provokes you, take it as the invitation it actually is. They're puppies, they need someone to discipline them.”

“Let's see if you're right”, muttered Trend beneath his breath and opened the bedroom door.

What he found were two very naked dogboys, laying sprawled all over the bed. They were gorgeous, something he came to appreciate a great deal. So yes, he was gay, but he had never told anyone, had never really focused on these things. But now with three hot guys around his apartment, two of those constantly having sex with each other, yes, it was hard. Pun intended.

“Trend!”, yelped Donny, happy as always when he saw his human.

“No, bad boy”, grunted Trend. “You haven't been listening to me at all. You've been behaving very badly. What do you think should happen with pets that don't listen to their master, mh, my boys?”

He cupped Donny's chin, lifting his head so those large, sea-green eyes could stare at him adoringly. “Punishment? Sander had been _very_ bad. Does this mean you'll be our master, not just our human?”

Trend couldn't deny that it was more than just carnal pleasure drawing him in. Over the past month, the three pets had become his closest confidences. He had enjoyed cuddling the fluffy things, sharing his secrets and thoughts with the animals that were oh-so loyal to him. And after he had found out that his pets could turn into humans, well, he enjoyed their company even more, because they actually answered when he was talking to them. Donny was cheeky, a real little rascal, but he had been a great help concerning emotional troubles. Sander was mischievous, but loyal to a fault, he did everything Trend asked him to. It was easy to feel something for them.

“What does it mean, exactly?”, asked Trend, one hand on each of his puppies' heads.

“We have humans. You are our human. But when we shifters show our true form to our humans, we can... we sometimes turn to our human to be our master... Because, well, we shifters have an extremely high sex-drive... which... you already noticed”, mumbled Donny with a brilliant blush.

“And... is that something you want? Me?”, wanted the blonde to know.

The way his two puppies stared up at him was answer enough, especially since they were nuzzling his hands affectionately. It was a strange situation, more weird than anything Trend had ever faced and he wasn't quite sure what he wanted. Those two to be constant parts of his life? Yes. Definitely. But what kind of responsibility laid there? What was he to watch out for?

“I'm sorry for not listening to you, master”, whispered Sander into his ear, blushing brightly.

“Someone wants his punishment, mh?”, chuckled Trend a little amused, caressing one of the silky dog-ears that twitched slightly at the touch. “But that someone has to promise to listen to me again.”

“Yes, master”, grinned the brunette broadly, licking over Trend's face once.

“Ew. No”, grunted the blonde, pushing Sander away. “Lay down right here, you rascal.”

The brunette's blush brightened as he laid down over Trend's lap, his tail wagging wildly in anticipation. Trend took a moment just to watch the adorable appendage. But once the whining got too loud, Trend obeyed the call and slowly lifted his hand, cautious to place the first hit. It send a thrill through him. He used to have a couple of lovers during his high school time and he had always enjoyed having control over his lovers. But it had been too great a distraction when he had started working, which was why he didn't participate in dating.

“Who's going to be a good boy from now on?”, asked Trend with a smirk.

“A—Ah, I am”, gasped Sander, squirming on Trend's lap as hit after hit was placed on his ass.

“Good”, nodded Trend as he stopped. “Now come here, my good boy.”

Sander winced slightly as he straddled Trend's lap, his arms around the blonde's neck. Trend smiled encouragingly at him as he laid his own arms around Sander's waist. Leaning in some, Sander cautiously kissed the blonde, unsure if he was allowed to do that. But Trend was eager to respond.

“Mh, my good boy”, praised Trend, kissing Sander's neck softly. “Such a good boy.”

“Are we going to have sex now?”, asked Sander with those large, begging puppy eyes.

“No”, replied Trend firmly and shook his head. “I don't believe in falling into sexual relations just like that. I'll be your master, but I want to get to know you better before I have sex with you.”

“Do I at least also get kisses or does only Sander get kisses because he misbehaved?”

Trend turned some to see a slightly pouting but also very horny Donny. It was kind of adorable. Grinning amused, Trend removed one hand from Sander so he could pull Donny into a kiss.

“You're a good boy too”, chuckled Trend amused. “Both my good boys, mh?”

He laid down and gave the two affectionate puppies the chance to snuggle up to their master and enjoy a cuddling-session. He knew they loved cuddling. Well, he also knew that they loved sex, but he cared about them and he would not just fall into a heated sexual relationship with them without any foundation. He wanted this to be _proper_. So he was going to get to know their personality – their human personality – before he started a relationship with his pets that went past master-pet.

 

/break\

 

From then on, things were getting easier. Sander started following his orders again and him and Donny actually started using the bedroom for sex. Both had already given Trend blowjobs – because they had those begging eyes and they really wanted to. But he still was a little unsure about Sam. The catboy kept watching them with curious and interested eyes, but he stayed out of it. He hadn't misbehaved once so far, not earned himself a spanking yet. And he never had sex with either Donny or Sander, or offered anything to Trend. Still, he was the most affectionate of Trend's pets. When night came around and they sat in the living room together – either watching a movie or Trend reading a book while Donny and Sander were busy making out on the couch – Sam always laid on Trend's lap, all sprawled out and letting the blonde pat him. And patting he did. It was a very tempting belly to be pat. Trend stared maybe a little dreamily down at said belly. A well-defined sixpack, prominent hip-bones and smooth bronze-skin. Very smooth. It confused Trend a little, if he was being honest. He had kind of assumed for someone who turned from totally-furry to human to have, well, a lot of body hair. Sam beneath him purred and arched into the touch as Trend traced his sixpack with curious fingers. This catboy was utterly confusing.

“Master? How was your day?”, asked Donny as him and Sander emerged from the bedroom.

Sander was holding the shopping bag Trend had brought with him from his trip to town earlier and both puppies looked overly curious and eager to know what was inside. Even Sam sat up a little, tilting his head curiously. Trend motioned for the puppies to come closer. When Sander and Donny were perched up on the armrests of his chair, they leaned in with large eyes.

“I went shopping with Thea and Sara and I bought something for you”, replied Trend amused.

“Really?”, asked all three of his pets excitedly.

It was the first time Trend had bought them anything, aside from the pet-stuff he had bought them when they had been his actual, furry pets. Things just still felt a little weird for them now, so Trend wasn't sure how to approach things. But judging by the excited yelps from his pets, they liked the presents he had bought them. All three of them suddenly jumped Trend, licking his face and nudging him with their noses. He really loved how affectionate his pets were.

“So, I take it, you like them? Now, who wants his first?”, asked Trend teasingly.

The three shapeshifters exchanged curious glares and as usual, the one with the innocent, large, sea-green eyes won, because Sander would lay down the moon to Donny's feet and Sam generally stayed more in the background. Something Trend surely was going to investigate. Donny eagerly sat down on Trend's lap, facing away from the blonde as Trend put the blue collar around his neck.

“Do their tags really say _Precious Puppy_?”, snorted Sam amused, tracing the golden tag.

“They do”, nodded Trend, closing the collar. “Since they are my precious puppies. I figured I don't need to get them tags that say their names, they know their own names.”

“You hear that, Sammy? I'm his precious puppy”, grinned Donny proudly.

“Me too!”, huffed Sander as he replaced Donny on Trend's lap to get his own collar.

“Yes, both my precious puppies”, chuckled Trend, taking the turquoise collar for Sander.

“And what am I? Your cute cat?”, asked Sam suspiciously and maybe a little bit jealous.

“I got something... a little more classic for you, kitten”, chuckled Trend and motioned for Sam to come closer, taking the red collar out of the bag. “I hope you still like it though, Sammy.”

Sam's eyes sparkled as he poked the golden bell on it, making it jingle. “A bell?”

“A bell”, nodded Trend, running his fingers along the leather. “Because you, little kitten, are way too good at sneaking up on us, so I'll put a bell on you to know where you are.”

Sam craned his neck enough to lick Trend's cheek. “Thank you, master.”

“Now, what movie shall we watch?”, asked Trend amused and got more comfortable.

 

/break\

 

It was roughly another week later that Trend stumbled back into his apartment, horny and drunk. He had spend the night out with Marshall, Herc, Sara and Thea. There had been some men catching his eyes, some quite handsome and beautiful. But he found himself utterly uninterested. Out of one simple reason: Those guys were neither Sander nor Donny nor Sam. That was all the confirmation he really needed. Even the hottest guy didn't get him bothered simply because he wasn't one of his gorgeous, obedient little pets. Because he _wanted_ Sander, Donny and Sam – craved them, desired them, needed them. So as the night ended and he stumbled home, he was painfully hard and had not been able to think of anything aside from their naked, delicious bodies.

“Master, you're home”, yelped Sander excitedly, as always waiting at the door.

Trend suspected the puppy saw him entering the house through the window, because whenever he came home, Sander would sit next to the door, staring up at him with those loyal chocolate eyes of his. Donny was close by too, staring curiously over at their master.

“I want my dick inside of something hot and tight. Anyone willing?”, asked Trend bluntly.

Suddenly, he had two half-naked dogboys attached to him, one on either side, rubbing themselves greedily against his thighs, showing that yes, they were horny too. Chuckling amused, he rested one hand on each supple, delicious behind. He had spend weeks now staring at those asses and spanking them too. It really was time to claim those tempting butts.

“Sammy? Care to join us?”, asked Trend as the three of them stumbled toward the bedroom.

The catboy just glared. He still hadn't even gotten a spanking so far, it was as though he was still just Trend's cat, not his pet, not the same way as Sander and Donny. One day, he would get behind the kitten's weird behavior. The eager mouths of his puppies distracted him from his thoughts. By the time those three reached the bed, Sander and Donny had already managed to fully undress Trend. And they had shed their shirts. Then again, that was the only thing they were wearing anyway all the time. Shirts that barely covered their behinds.

“Finally”, groaned Sander as he licked along toward Trend's dick.

“We wanted this for so, so, so long now”, whined Donny, joining his mate.

Sander was licking Trend's cock from one side and Donny from the other, both eagerly lapping at the hardness as though it was some kind of candy. Trend got more comfortable as they sucked and licked. They were _really_ good with their mouths, but that was something he had known beforehand too. Now was about knowing how good they were with their asses.

“Now, the big question is, who is going first?”, asked Trend, staring at them interested.

Donny turned those sea-green, deep eyes on Sander, all too begging and even completed with the quivering lower lip. There was no way his mate could deny him. Still, Sander whined a little.

“Sh, Sander, you'll get some later too”, promised Trend and pulled the brunette into a kiss.

“Okay”, nodded Sander, lips hovering against Trend's.

“Come here, Donny”, ordered Trend as he sat up.

The gorgeous curly-haired pup eagerly obeyed. Trend tenderly laid Donny out on the sheets, fingers trailing along the olive-skinned body. Donny whined eagerly, spreading his legs demandingly. Sander was fast to hand the lube over to Trend. Smiling amused, the blonde started to lube himself up and prep the delightfully tight hole. Donny moaned and whimpered beneath him, squirming.

“Please, please, please”, begged Donny, his nails scratching Trend's back. “I've wanted you for so long now, master, please. Sander already fucked me, please, I'm prepped enough.”

“I like the way you beg, Donny”, chuckled Trend and shook his head.

“Because you made me wait”, growled Donny with a pout.

“I'm sorry for that”, nodded the blonde and kissed Donny's nose. “But you were a good boy and waited. Such a good boy. Now spread your legs a little more for me, mh?”

Donny obeyed eagerly and Trend positioned himself between those widely spread legs. Trend was caressing Sander's hair and ears in a praising manner seeing as the brunette puppy was busy licking Donny's torso, tongue twirling in Donny's bellybutton, or teeth tugging on Donny's nipples, lips caressing Donny's skin. Donny looked utterly pleased as he was being worshiped by Sander and fucked by Trend. The human was slow and tender in his movements, especially at first. He knew his size was quite a lot to take in, but seeing as Donny was already used to being knotted by Sander, the puppy was probably quite fine with it. Judging by the obscene sounds Donny made, he was even more than fine. The olive-skinned beauty was squirming beneath Trend, moaning and rocking his hips, begging for more. So the blonde increased his speed, thrusting harder into the tight heat. Sander had moved on to engulfing Donny's member with his lips. With getting fucked and receiving a blowjob at the same time, Donny didn't last all that long. Whimpering lowly, Donny came down Sander's throat, who eagerly licked every last drop of cum off his mate's cock. Trend crashed his lips into Donny's as he followed his partner and hit his orgasm, deep inside Donny. The blonde collapsed between his puppies, with both of them snuggling up to him. But he could feel Sander's erection poking his thigh, being slowly rubbed against him.

“How long do you need to be ready again, master? I want you too”, whined Sander with a pout.

“How about you make out with Donny some? That never ceased to make me hard before”, offered Trend, fingers caressing velvety soft puppy-ears. “Mh, you're deliciously tight, Donny.”

“Glad I could please you, master”, grinned Donny cheekily, stealing a kiss.

He barely got to pull away from the kiss before Sander ravished his mouth with eager kisses. The brunette's hands were everywhere, groping and caressing and tugging. Both their tails were adorably wagging as the mated pair kissed. It was hot, to watch the way Donny's lite, olive-skinned body moved against the more muscular, sun-kissed one of Sander.

“Okay, I think I'm fine to go now”, nodded Trend, staring down at his erection. “Yep. Definitely.”

Sander smiled brightly, but the bright smile soon vanished as he stared over at Trend's cock. Something akin to dread was in those chocolate-brown eyes, his puppy-ears flat against his skull. Trend frowned confused by this and sat up some, leaning over to caress Sander's cheek.

“What's wrong, puppy?”, asked Trend softly. “I thought you want this too, Sander. If not, you really don't have to. But don't look at me so frightened, I don't want you to be afraid of me, my pet.”

“I—I'm not afraid of you, master”, whispered Sander and shook his head. “I just... never... well...”

The dogboy blushed furiously, which was all the explanation Trend needed. A small satisfied and amused grin spread over Trend's lips at that implication. Grabbing Sander around the waist, he laid the brunette out on the bed. Sander was stiff and nervous, biting his lips.

“Relax, pup”, whispered Trend, kissing Sander's neck, licking along the pulse. “Just lay there and look gorgeous. I will make you feel good, my precious. Donny, why don't you help me relax San?”

“Okay, master”, nodded Donny eagerly, grinning broadly.

Olive-skinned hands grabbed Sander's face and their mouths merged in that heated way as though they were only one being. It was amazing how close those two were. Then again, Trend didn't exactly know what being mates meant for shifters. It obviously meant a lot. Sander nearly melted into the sheets as they exchanged spit. Trend smiled amused, taking more lube so he could take care of Sander. The puppy yelped surprised as a curious finger entered him. But the brunette had no chance to stiffen or freak out because Donny's talented mouth covered his again. While preparing Sander's hole, Trend let his other hand wander to Donny's ass, dripping with his cum. The black-haired boy purred delighted as Trend's fingers started to circle his entrance.

“Is it enough, Sander? Or do you think you need more preparation?”, asked Trend as he had three fingers up Sander's ass, scissoring the brunette slowly. “Are you ready for more, my precious?”

“Uhu”, mumbled the brunette, still looking a little nervous.

Donny pulled away from Trend's propping fingers to sit down again. He pulled Sander's head into his lap, playing with the sensitive, velvety ears to calm his mate down some. Sander stared up at him with adoring eyes, slowly spreading his legs more for Trend. With a firm grip on Sander's hips did Trend ease his way into his lover. Sander was _tight_ , but then again, Sander was also a virgin. Trend did his best to hold back, slowly pulling half the way out before pushing back in. He didn't want his puppy to be in pain or too sore afterward. Sander bucked his hips demandingly after a couple of minutes and Trend complied, picking up the pace. Donny was straddling Sander's stomach, rubbing the curve of his ass against Sander's cock. Sander moaned, thrusting upward, trying to get more friction, but after Trend's cock, Donny didn't feel ready for any more penetration. And Sander was just too cute when he was being teased. Donny's teeth were worrying Sander's neck, right next to the collar, leaving a mark of his own. Sander was _his_. His mate.

“My precious little puppies”, growled Trend, kissing Donny's shoulder. “Make him cum, Donny.”

“Yes, master”, grinned Donny delighted, rubbing more eagerly and biting Sander's nipples.

Sander whimpered. He was so, so horny. Watching how their master had taken Donny had been so hot and now, this new sensation. Having a hard cock moving inside of him. It was new and weird and hurt a lot, but it was also kind of amazing and made him see stars whenever Trend's dick hit that one spot inside of him. And then there was Donny's ass, still slick with Trend's cum as it rubbed against Sander's cock teasingly. Within seconds did the brunette come. His seed shot up between the olive-skinned cheeks, ruining Donny's tail and straining Trend's sixpack all the same. Donny giggled delighted as he felt the warmth running down his legs. Slowly climbing off the brunette, Donny curled together in Sander's arms, with his head resting on Sander's chest. After a couple of more thrusts did Trend hit his own orgasm. Sander made the most adorable sound as the hot cum filled his tight ass. Laughing softly at that, the blonde pulled out of his lover again.

“Now, that was repeat-worthy”, stated Trend and laid down next to his puppies. “Good boys.”


	3. How Trend Bathed His Pets

_Chapter 3: How Trend Bathed His Pets_

 

Trend quite liked the new normal of his life. Not just having three furry pets to return to, but two obedient little dogboys, who were always horny and most of the time begging for his cock, and one incredibly tempting but also distant catboy. He still loved them all three though.

“Uncle Trend! Uncle Trend! Hurry up, I haven't seen Donny in way too long!”

Right, the downside of his new normal was that he was holed up at home 'all alone', in the eyes of his human friends. He could hardly say that his furry friends had turned into hot sex-slave-kind of guys. So Thea and Herc had this 'great' idea that he could play babysitter for their son. Grunting annoyed, Trend grabbed the blonde rascal under the armpits and lifted him up before unlocking the door. There was no way in hell he would unleash Tom Grace onto his three lovers without a warning. Two lovers and one still undetermined catboy. Too much headache to think about.

“Wait, Tom. No barging into my apartment like that, young man!”, said Trend loud.

A little too loud perhaps, but he had to make sure that Sander, Donny and Sam heard it and changed back to their animal-form. Lucky enough, they were smart. So when Trend opened the door, there were two adorable little dogs sitting there, with wagging tails, tongues hanging out as they stared up at him. Tom in his arms squealed delighted and fought to break free.

“Lemme pat em, uncle Trend!”, protested Tom with a pout.

Donny yelped excitedly as he jumped Tom once the child was put onto the ground. Right. Donny used to grow up with the Graces – with Herc's parents Jason and Reyna – so he also knew Herc and surely also Herc's son Tom. Trend heaved a tired sigh and collapsed on the couch, where within a minute, Sam found his way onto his lap, curling together and staring up at Trend demandingly.

“They are so cute, uncle Trend!”, exclaimed Tom happily, laying on the ground while Donny and Sander were jumping around him and licking his face. “Oh, when Donny and Sander have puppies, can I have one? Please, please, please! Mom said I'm too young, but when they have puppies I'll be older! I promise I'll be really responsible and all! Please?”

Trend snorted amused and rolled his eyes. “Of course you can, Tom.”

It was an easy promise. Easier than explaining to the little boy that only females could get pregnant. The rest of the afternoon was far more pleasant. He had been babysitting Tom a lot already, but it had never really been easy for him to occupy the small child. With Donny and Sander though, Tom was busy all afternoon and barely had time to bother Trend at all, which was quite pleasant. Still, Trend was relieved once Thea rang his doorbell to pick up the tiny blonde.

“Thanks again for babysitting him on such short notice”, smiled Thea gratefully, taking Tom.

“No problem, Thea”, replied Trend and shook his head. “Good night, you two.”

As soon as he closed the door behind the two Graces again, he turned back to face his three quite human pets. Sander and Donny were peacefully curled together on the couch, exhausted from a day's worth of playing with a hyperactive human child. But Sam looked positively pissed. Frowning confused, Trend stepped up to Sam to ask the catboy if he was alright, just to receive a face full of claws. Hissing at the sting, Trend took a startled step back.

“How can you give their pup away like that before it is even born?”, growled Sam furiously, arching his back and hissing at Trend while showing his fangs. “I thought we meant more to you than just some dumb animals you can give away for free!”

“Sammy, calm down”, yawned Donny and uncurled himself enough to lean over and pat Sam's head. “You know that our pup will get a new home at one point and I like the human pup, he is kind and gentle with animals, he would be good to our pup too.”

“Have you all lost your minds?”, groaned Trend annoyed and collapsed on the couch.

“You... are aware that Donny is with pup, right?”, asked Sander slowly, confused.

“You have all gone crazy!”, exclaimed Trend, throwing his hands up in the air.

“We're shifters. We choose a mate to reproduce with. Humans used to hold us in captivity, which is why with the evolution, we... adapted. We can _only_ have cubs with our mate. That's why the mate-bond is so important. The upside is that even two males, like Sander and me, can have pups thanks to the mate-bond. It allows us to have cubs, regardless of our own gender and regardless of the race, like a cat could have cubs with a dog, or any shifter could have cubs with humans”, explained Donny lengthily. “So... since Sander and I are mates, I am... with pup. I'm pregnant.”

To emphasize his point, he rested one hand on his stomach. Trend gulped slightly and groaned.

“Oh no”, muttered Trend, his hands slowly running over his face.

“Uhm... We're... sorry, for not telling you earlier?”, offered Sander nervously, grabbing his mate around the waist and pulling the pregnant dogboy onto his lap. “P—Please don't give us away again just because we cause you trouble. Please, master?”

“What are you talking about, stupid puppy?”, grunted Trend confused and cracked one eye open to glare over at the dogs. “I'm not going to give you away, Sander. But I'm also not giving your pups away, so now I have to find a way to bail on my promise to Tom...”

“Oh...”, mumbled Sam surprised and slowly crawled closer to Trend until he was leaning over the blonde, his hands resting on the human's chest, his head tilted curiously. “So you didn't mean to give their pup away...? You... don't just... keep them for fun...?”

“I keep you because I care about you, all three of you”, clarified Trend, glaring annoyed as he grabbed Sam by the neck and pulled him down against his chest. “Stupid kitten. Now, that pup...”

“Is going to leave home, like I did to have my own human too. It's what shifters do, we leave to find our very own humans, so it's fine to give our pup to the human cub once it's older”, interrupted Donny. “The pup will stay with us until he is older, but then he has a right to find his own human.”

“And how does that work? I mean, I know you are only a couple of months old and yet you look about sixteen or something”, noted Trend, arching one eyebrow. “How is that possible anyway?”

“Well, we shifters grow up pretty fast. I mean, we... are different, since we're a mix of human and animal. When we grow up, we grow up fast at first, until we reach our teenage years and after that, we age slower again”, explained Donny with a grin. “So it'll be fine. Don't worry.”

“How can you be that calm about giving your child away?”, asked Trend honestly surprised.

“We're not going to give the pup away the day he's born”, huffed Sander and rolled his eyes. “But it's custom to our kind that our cubs leave the house to find their own human, their own path.”

“Your guys are full of surprises, I think you're going to kill me by heart-attack”, muttered Trend.

Sam smiled, brightly and happily, in a way that stunned Trend. He had never seen his kitten look that honestly happy, he was normally always a little guarded. Which was a little confusing, considering that Sam wasn't even involved in this baby-situation. Those three were full of surprises and Sam was just too full of mysteries. One of these days, Trend would get behind all this.

 

/break\

 

Trend was drenched to the bones, dripping ice-cold water. The Golden Retriever puppy at his leash was covered in a layer of mud and the black, curly-furred one next to him wasn't any cleaner. But both dogs looked extremely happy, with their tails wagging wildly and their tongues hanging out – they loved playing and it seemed that they loved playing in the rain even more than the regular, dry kind of playing. How wonderful. Sander and Donny turned back to human-form as soon as they were over the doorstep. Trend could see the traitorous twitch of Sander's ear.

“If you shake yourself dry now, I will paddle your perky little ass so hard, you won't be able to move for at least a week”, warned Trend seriously. “You will _not move_. Not an inch.”

The two boys, completely covered in mud, stared over at him confused, but obeyed. Trend shed his soaking wet coat and dropped it on the floor before walking past his puppies. Sam threw him a curious look from where the catboy laid curled together on Trend's favorite armchair. The place where Sam could generally be found. Donny once said that that was because – aside from the bed – this was the thing giving off Trend's scent the most. So Sam was seeking out his scent. Well, he was also seeking out cuddles and such. He just didn't want intimacy. Shaking his head, Trend continued into the bathroom, drawing a bath and leaving the door open wide. Then he returned back to his puppies. Grabbing Donny around the waist, he lifted the dogboy up and carried him over to the bathroom, where he put him into a corner, motioning for him not to move. He did the same with Sander, placing both next to each other. Before his now muddy clothes could make any more of a mess, he stripped down to his boxershorts and placed the dirty clothes in the sink. Finally, the bath was ready. Turning the water off, he motioned for the puppies to get in.

He used to give them baths back when he only knew them as dogs. Because Sander had always loved a good mess. But after he had found out that they had a human-form, well. Donny _loved_ taking baths, as far as Trend knew, the olive-skinned boy took at least one bath a week. But with Trend being out for work or to meet with his friends, Donny could as well be taking two baths each day. The puppy loved water. And Sam truly enjoyed long showers. The only one not all too eager for water was Sander, who right now was whining as though Trend had threatened him with no sex. Rolling his eyes, the blonde once again grabbed Sander around the waist and carried him over to the bathtub, where he unceremoniously dumped him in the semi-hot water. Sander yelped loudly.

“Come on, Donny. Get into the water”, ordered Trend and pulled a stool close to sit down.

The curly-haired boy hastily obeyed, splashing a little water around as he jumped in. His wet tail was wagging eagerly. Trend chuckled amused and shook his head. Scooting closer with the stool, he grabbed the shampoo bottle first and poured a large amount onto his hands.

“Donny, come a little closer, my puppy”, demanded Trend.

“But... we can take a bath ourselves?”, asked Sander a little confused.

Donny all the while closed his eyes in bliss and leaned into the touch as his master massaged the chocolate-scented shampoo into his curls, cunning fingers caressing the velvety ears too.

“Yes, but you're my puppies and you made a mess. Sam had told me at the very beginning that I treat you too much like humans. So if you make a mess, I'll clean you up”, replied Trend simply.

“B—But... that's... embarrassing”, mumbled Sander, blushing furiously. “We're human, we can do this ourselves. We have thumbs and all. Y—You can't... clean us like... d—down there...”

“Well, should have thought about how embarrassing this would be before you made a mess like an insolent, little pup. Because those get baths from their master”, stated Trend unimpressed.

Donny didn't really care. This was like excessive patting, the way Trend massaged him. And there were the funny smelling bubbles. Donny hummed contently, tail wagging wildly.

“Okay, Sander you're next”, demanded Trend, taking more shampoo. “Come here, boy.”

Sander was beet red as he scooted closer, head lowered shamefully as he let the other man shampoo his hair. This was humiliating, he was a grown puppy, he could shower and bathe himself. He didn't like to do it, but he could. Though he had to admit, it did feel great. And once Trend was finished with Sander's head, the blonde took the shower head and hosed his puppies down. Both of them yelped as the hard stream of cold water hit their bodies, ridding them off the shampoo and the crust of mud. Once that was done, Trend pulled the plug and let the dirty water run down the sink. He filled the tub with fresh, hot water and added some bubbles (because he knew that Donny loved bubble-baths). Both puppies settled back down, now far cleaner than before.

“So... are we finished?”, asked Sander hopefully.

“You wish”, snorted Trend amused and rolled his eyes. “Now come here, you dirty boy, you.”

Sander's blush lit up once more as Trend soaped him up, running the soap bar along his chest and arms, teasing his sixpack. With one strict look did Trend manage to make Sander stand. His hands ran along Sander's thighs and over his knees. Soap ran down Sander's legs as he was turned around to face the wall. Chocolate-brown eyes were closed tightly as he felt strong hands working on the knots of muscles in his back. It was enormously relaxing, just amazing. Moaning softly, Sander leaned into the touch, just to yelp and bolt off again as Trend's hands started kneading his ass.

“That is especially dirty”, hummed Trend with a smirk.

Sander yelped loudly as Trend roughly ruffled Sander's tail, scrubbing the last bits of mud off the brown, soft fur. Sander whimpered pitifully as Trend pushed him some to bend over a bit. The whimper turned into a whine when Trend pushed his thighs apart some. A slightly greedy smirk spread over Trend's lips as he thrust two well-lubed fingers (with body oil) into Sander's tight opening. Donny next to Trend giggled delighted as he watched the in and out and the soap bubbling up around Sander's opening. The brunette was whimpering and trying to move back against the fingers. Trend's other hand started to teasingly fondle Sander's balls, soaping the brunette's cock up.

“Someone seems to enjoy his 'embarrassing' bath quite a lot”, chuckled Trend.

The only reply he got was a whine. And just as he could feel Sander's orgasm approaching – the puppy always started howling when he came, first low and then growing louder the closer he got – Trend just stopped, chocking Sander's cock for a moment before letting go.

“No. You don't get to come. You made a mess, you get punished. By not coming. Donny, here.”

“Yes, master”, hummed Donny delighted. “I got myself _really_ dirty, especially down there.”

“You are the naughtiest little thing I've ever encountered”, stated Trend and shook his hand.

“Thank you, master”, chimed Donny with a brilliant smile.

“I don't think that's a compliment”, muttered Sander from where he sat in the tub.

The tub was in the corner of the bathroom, in the form of a triangle. The two outer corners had seats worked in and Sander was currently sitting on one of those seats, pouting. He was bend over to be buried under the water up to his nose, his fingers pushing one of the squeaky ducks around in the water. It was utterly adorable so Trend leaned over to ruffle his hair.

“Don't pout so much, Sander”, smiled the blonde. “You _are_ my good boy, aren't you? And my good boy should take his punishment better than that, wouldn't you agree?”

“I... Yes, master”, sighed Sander, but still looking just as pouty.

“Pay attention to me _now_ ”, whined Donny, glaring at his master. “He already had his fun.”

“Jealous little brat”, chided Trend and shook his head. “Come a little closer.”

Donny shuddered delighted as Trend's fingers twirled around his nipples, tracing the barely existing sixpack, tickling along his hipbones. The soap bubbles felt silken soft as they ran down his body in what seemed like slow-motion. And those strong hands, working his body like this, cleaning him and massaging and making him feel amazing, all at the same time.

“Time to turn around, sweetling”, ordered Trend in a soft voice.

Donny hastily obeyed, leaning against the wall and automatically spreading his legs a little. He threw his head back in pleasure as those broad hands caressed his hips and found their way around to his behind. As always, they greedily groped Donny's ass hard. His black-furred tail was wagging in excitement as his master slipped one hand up and down his spine until it finally slid between his cheeks. Curious fingers circled his entrance until he was whining in a begging way. Only then did the blonde obey and thrust two slick fingers into the sweet hole.

“Mh, my tight little puppy”, observed the human, biting Donny's neck.

But with Donny and with how sensitive the puppy's entrance was, Trend knew he didn't have much time to play before his pet would come. He had to leave the tightness far too early. And even though Donny too was denied his orgasm, he still smiled brightly at Trend as he turned around, leaning in for a passionate kiss. Once they were done with the kissing, Trend motioned for both of them to stand up. Pulling the plug, he started to once again hose them down until all remaining soap had left their bodies, leaving both puppies dripping wet – which looked just plain adorable. He then grabbed a towel and walked up to Sander, motioning for the brunette to step a little closer inside the tub. The puppy looked much happier as his master ruffled him dry with a soft towel than he had during the bath. Dry and happy Sander was wrapped into a fluffy and soft bathrobe and kissed on the nose.

“Good boy. Now go to bed and take a nap, I know how exhausted you guys are after our walks.”

Sander nodded wildly and ran off, not waiting for Donny who was now receiving the same treatment at their master's hands. Trend smiled amused as the olive-skinned boy leaned into every touch. And Donny even snuggled into the bathrobe once it was put on. Some great improvement in Trend's books, because as much as he loved their naked bodies, he couldn't _always_ use that temptation. There was also the matter of human bodies catching a cold. Still, the only way he could make them wear clothes was by getting them into his own clothes. Clothes that smelt of their master. Which was fine by Trend, because they looked adorable in his clothes.

As he was alone again, he climbed into the shower to get warm and clean himself. He did appreciate those small moments all to himself too, even though he loved his pets very much. Getting out of the shower, he noticed once more why he loved his pets so much, or in this case, Sam. There was a fresh set of warm clothes laying on the stool, right next to the shower cabin, while his dirty clothes weren't in the sink anymore and the mud puddle where he had put his puppies into the corner earlier was gone too. Trend smiled amused while he dried himself and got dressed. Sam was a little OCD about chaos, something Trend had noticed about two weeks into living with his pets and knowing of their true form, when he had thought he should vacuum the apartment again, what with all the dog hair and cat hair, just to find not a single speck of dirt anywhere. Donny had told Trend that Sam liked cleaning up, often scrubbed the floor, made the dishes, washed the clothes, dusted the shelves and did what-not to keep the apartment clean, mostly to waste time while Donny and Sander took some alone-time as mates. So Sammy liked to clean things up, which fit perfectly with how messy the puppies were and how not keen on cleaning Trend was.

“Sammy? Thank you for cleaning up, kitten”, smiled Trend as he stepped out of the bathroom.

He had taken to doing this, whenever he noticed that the dishes were made or that the windows were sparkling or that something else was clean, he would walk up to his kitten, thank him and give him an especially thorough patting. And normally, Sam would be sitting on the armchair, especially eager, ears pointing up and eyes wide as he stared at the door, waiting for Trend to come and praise him. Which was a dead give-away, whenever Trend may not have caught on that something was freshly cleaned, he would at least know due to Sam's eager wait. But this time, Sam was just sitting there, eyes downcast, his frame shaking a little. He looked positively upset. Trend frowned worried as he stepped up to Sam and rested one hand on Sam's head, between his cat-ears.

“Sammy? What's wrong? Why are you upset?”, asked the blonde concerned.

Sam remained silent for a moment before he looked up with a fierce glare, his pupils large and his mesmerizing forest-green eyes shimmering with tears. “Why do you like them more than me?”

“W—What...?”, stuttered Trend surprised and took a step back.

“You bathed them!”, exclaimed Sam, squeezing his eyes shut. “Grooming each other, that's a thing family a—and mates do, b—but you, you groomed them, washed them! B—But you never did that with _me_. So you like them more, right? I—Is it because I don't put out? W—Would you like me more if I'd h—have sex with you? I—Is that why you care more about them than about me?”

“Sammy, stop. Stop it”, interrupted Trend and knelt down in front of Sam, taking his face into both of his hands. “I do not care more about them than I care about you. I love all three of you equally. This has nothing to do with being a sign of affection or anything, it's solemnly about them being messy and me cleaning them up. You told me to treat you not just human but also as my pets, so as my pets, I should bathe you when you get yourselves into a mess, mh?”

“So... it's really not about you loving them more than me?”, whispered Sam unsure.

“No, Sammy, it is not”, promised Trend and pulled Sam's face close enough to kiss his forehead.

If anything, the opposite was the case. He loved Sam, even more than he loved his puppies. Not that he would _ever_ say that out loud, because that would mean risking that Sander and Donny could hear him and even though he may love Sam more than them, he still loved Sander and Donny a lot and he would never want to hurt their feelings. Sam looked a little calmer now.

“Now, would you mind cooking dinner, kitten?”, asked the blonde softly.

He knew that next to cleaning up after them and getting patted, cooking was Sam's greatest passion. The catboy nodded meekly and left for the kitchen while Trend got more comfortable on the couch and turned the television on. A walk in the park with his puppies wasn't just exhausting for Sander and Donny, it was also quite exhausting for Trend. Yawning wildly, he let some British show run as a background noise. He must have dozed off at one point, because he started awake as he got poked. Frowning confused, he looked up at Sam. At a naked and furiously blushing Sam. At a naked and furiously blushing Sam, who was dripping with honey. Okay, that was new. And arousing.

“Uhm, Sammy, what happened? Are you alright?”, asked Trend concerned.

“I—I... I made a... mess...”, whispered Sam, still staring at the ground and blushing.

“I can... see that”, nodded Trend and stood. “What's going on, kitten?”

“You said you only bathed Sander and Donny because they made a mess, so...”, drawled Sam.

“So you made a mess to see if I meant what I said”, finished the blonde with a sigh.

Sam did have some trust-issues, but that he'd really get messy just to see if Trend would bathe him just like he had bathed the puppies, that he really believed this not to be true... Sitting back down, he looked Sam up and down. The bronze-skin glistered golden in the light and with the honey running along his sixpack, down to his hipbones, taking a curve toward his cock. The catboy still had his eyes downcast and was biting his lower lip nervously. He was pure temptation.

“W—Will you... give me a bath, master?”, asked Sam in a small voice.

The cute thing was that he was naked, so no honey would get on his clothes, and the honey was only on his chest and not enough to run down to drip down onto the floor. Even when making a mess, Sam did his best not to make a mess. Sam was just too sweet to be true sometimes.

“No”, huffed Trend with a smirk as he saw the crestfallen look on Sam's face, his kitten-ears flat against his skull as though Trend had just broken his heart. “Because I won't waste my _expensive_ favorite honey to go down the drain. So you move your butt here right now.”

With that, he grabbed Sam around the waist and pulled him down onto the couch to rest with his back against the couch, all sprawled out beneath Trend. Forest-green eyes were wide and surprised.

“W—What?”, asked the catboy utterly confused.

To answer him, Trend leaned down and placed his lips upon Sam's collarbone, licking with the tip of his tongue, sucking the honey off the soft skin. Sam beneath him yelped slightly, but he didn't protest. So Trend continued, dragging his lips along the collarbone and over his chest, paying special attention to the sensitive, pink nipples, which earned him a low whimper from his kitten. He kissed down the sixpack, the very delicious sixpack that got even more delicious due to the honey. Sam arched into the touch as Trend went more south, kissing around Sam's half-hard member.

“There, no honey has been wasted on this mess”, smirked Trend victoriously.

He collapsed on the couch, pulling the catboy close to him. Sam purred happily and curled together against Trend, melting into the touch. Trend smiled softly, running his fingers through Sam's hair.

“You groomed me”, whispered Sam, rubbing his head against Trend's chin. “You didn't just bathe me, you groomed me. So... y—you... really care about me...”

“Right”, nodded Trend seriously and sat up some. “Come here, kitten. Ass up in the air.”

“What?”, asked Sam, staring wide-eyed at Trend who was patting his lap.

“You heard me, kitten”, grunted Trend, growing impatient. “You _dared_ to doubt me, Sammy, so I'll teach you a lesson about not provoking your master. So get here, you deserve a spanking.”

Sam gulped hard, but he still slowly crawled over to lay over Trend's lap, his tail lifted high. Trend smirked and licked his lips hungrily. He had waited for weeks and weeks now to get to this. Finally he would get to spank his well-behaved little kitten. Even though he kind of felt bad for punishing Sam for wanting his attention, but still, doubting his master was a no-go for the pets. Sam yelped under the first hit, squirming. But he didn't try to get away, which was a good thing. He hit harder, earning him a more pleasant sound from Sam. More hits followed and more sounds were received. Sam was a moaning mess at the end, his butt cherry-red. And Trend liked it that way.

“There's a good kitten”, praised Trend as he cradled the panting kitten close. “Good boy.”

“T—Thank you, master”, whispered Sam, licking Trend's cheek.

“I'm not done with you yet, kitten”, said Trend and stood. “Come with me. Licking the honey off may have gotten rid of that, but you're still sticky. So we'll get you bathed, my messy little kitten.”

Sam blushed again as he followed Trend into the bath, fidgeting with his tail. “C—Can we... shower? I don't like bathes. I can't swim. I'm a cat, I don't like being covered in water. Please.”

“That's fine”, nodded Trend, caressing Sam's hair soothingly. “We can take a shower.”

That was the most personal thing Sam had revealed about himself so far. Shedding his clothes, Trend got ready for his second shower in as many hours. The shower cabin was large, but Trend still chose to stand an inch apart from his kitten. The hot water ran down their bodies as they stood arm in arm for a little while. It felt good holding Sam like this. Smiling slightly, Trend grabbed the soap. Sam was still slightly pink in embarrassment as the blonde started soaping him up, drawing small circles with the bar, running all over Sam's torso. Once the front was finished, Trend motioned for Sam to turn around so he could take care of the brunette's back. As soon as he reached the back however, he froze up. Frowning concerned, he ran his fingers along the long and fine scars, they were nearly invisible, which probably was the reason why he had never noticed them before because he had never gotten that close to Sam's back before. Sam flinched as he felt Trend's fingers.

“What happened there, Sammy?”, asked Trend softly. “Who did this?”

“N—No one. It's not important. Forget it”, growled Sam defensively.

Sighing annoyed, Trend returned to soaping Sam up. “I care about you, Sammy, so if there is someone who hurt you, I want to know it. Is... Is this the reason why you're never... intimate?”

“I said it's nothing”, growled Sam darkly. “Please just leave it at that. You wouldn't...”

“I wouldn't what? I wouldn't understand?”, asked Trend seriously.

“You wouldn't want me!”, exclaimed Sam and whirled around, glaring heatedly at Trend.

“Why do you think that?”, asked Trend softly, cupping Sam's cheek. “Please, talk to me.”

“No”, growled Sam and pushed past Trend, turning into a cat as soon as he was out of the shower.

Trend barely had time to look as Sam rushed off. Groaning annoyed, Trend got out of the shower cabin himself. Putting on a bathrobe of his own, he gave up for now and walked to the bedroom. The balcony door was open, so Sam had most likely left through that. There was no reason chasing after the kitten if he was upset, it would be better to give him time to steam off.

“Hello, master”, grinned Donny and looked up from where he laid on top of a sleeping Sander.

“Can we talk, Donny?”, asked Trend as he sat down next to the puppies. “I keep waiting for Sam to come around, but I realized that maybe he won't. So I want some information from you.”

“What... kind of information?”, asked Donny reluctantly.

“The scars on his back. Why he always, always, always pulls back. Why he hasn't even leaned in for a kiss so far”, listed Trend, glaring at the closet. “What is going on with him?”

Donny bit his lips and averted his eyes. Trend redirected his glare toward Donny. The puppy flinched and buried his face in Sander's chest, who stirred a little at that, grunting confused.

“Whazwong?”, mumbled Sander sleepily.

“Nothing is wrong, love”, whispered Donny, nuzzling Sander's cheek.

“What is going on with Sam?”, asked Trend sharply.

“He's having issues”, mumbled Sander and stretched some.

“What kind of issues? What's going on?”, asked Trend concerned. “Please tell me. I'm worried.”

“Sara wasn't his first human”, replied Sander, cocking his head. “When he was a little kitten, this guy bought him. His name was Leroy. He wasn't good to Sam, so one day, Sam ran away and ended up in an animal shelter. Where Sara picked him up. She nursed him back to trusting.”

Trend nodded in understanding. “So, if he'd run away, where do you think he would go...?”

“Sam wouldn't run away”, snorted Donny and rolled his eyes. “He loves you. Oh. Oops.”

Donny stared wide-eyed and clapped his hands over his mouth. Trend stared back as surprised.

“He... loves me. Okay”, nodded Trend slowly. “I figured you guys have some feelings for me, otherwise you wouldn't agree to being my _pets_. No need to look so startled.”

At 'pets', he traced the collars around his puppies' necks. Both leaned into the touch, Sander obviously confused as he curled up on Trend's side, cocking his head some.

“You have no idea, do you?”, asked Sander, utterly startled at Trend's obliviousness.

“No idea what you're talking about, puppy”, grunted Trend, brows furrowed.

“Let's nap”, declared Donny, pushing both of them down to lay flat. “Pat the puppy. Now.”

Storm-gray eyes sparkled with amusement as Trend obediently started patting the puppy. He was worried about Sam, but he figured that he should give the kitten some time to cool off before he would go and search for the catboy. And then they were going to have a serious conversation.


	4. How Trend Got Two Kittens

_Chapter 4: How Trend Got Two Kittens_

 

It had been two days now since Sam had run away and Trend was seriously concerned. The kitten liked roaming the streets and sometimes he was gone for a day because he walked all the way back to his old home, visiting Sara. Still, two days was more than normal. So once his puppies were distracted with sex with each other, Trend slipped out of the apartment. He had to find that damn kitten and he would spank some sense into him! First, he went through the apartments on his floor – the lowest one – to see if anyone had seen Sam in their back yards. After very long and exhausting conversations with some of his elderly neighbors – 'My, you're such a handsome, young man. How come you only have a cat in your life and no young lady? I'll call my granddaughter and-' – he finally reached his more bearable neighbors. Nico grinned when she opened the door.

“Oh, Trend! You know, I really don't see enough of you, considering that you live next door”, chuckled Nico and pulled him into a hug. “Get inside, Joe made pizza. It'll taste delicious.”

“She only says that because she wants to have sex tonight”, snorted Joe from the kitchen. “I'm really not that great a cook. Now, what can we do for you? You got bored with your little zoo?”

Everyone in the house already knew about his newly gained pets, after all he often went outside with his puppies – and more often than not did he get caught up in an unwanted conversation with his neighbors on the way to the park. But Joe wasn't exactly a dog-person so she liked to make fun.

“Actually, my 'little zoo' is the reason why I'm here”, sighed Trend and sat down at the dining table. “My Sammy ran away two days ago. He likes to roam the streets, but he's never been gone that long. I'm worried, you see. He's such a small, little kitten and the world is so large and dangerous...”

“Your cat ran away?”, asked Joe concerned – she was a cat-person, after all. “What does he look like? What race is he? What color? Did you chip him – can't you track him down?”

“Slow down, Joanna”, snorted Trend and rolled his eyes. “He's a Norwegian Forest cat, with peanut-colored, fluffy fur, the softest I have ever felt. And the fur on the top of his little head points up, looks like a tiny mohawk. He's the most adorable thing ever. And he has the most brilliant dark green eyes possible. He's elegant, agile and gorgeous. And he loves his belly-pattings. And-”

“Okay, okay, lover boy”, snorted Nico amused, cocking one eyebrow. “You know, if this Sammy wouldn't be a cat, I'd say you're talking about your boyfriend. Your eyes practically turned into hearts there. But I think I know where your beloved little kitten is right now.”

“Really?”, asked Trend hopeful and stood. “Where?”

“In our living room. Most likely on the couch”, chuckled Nico. “Our tomcat brought company with him two days ago. They've been curled around each other ever since. We can't even separate them for feeding time. They're like joined by the tail or something like that.”

Trend frowned – confused and jealous. His Sammy had been with his neighbors this whole time? And why was he with some tomcat? His Sammy was not allowed to cuddle with strangers. His frown darkened some when he entered the living room. His pretty kitten really was curled together, with another tomcat curled around him. The two cats jumped up when they noticed him.

“Samuel. Heel, now”, growled Trend in a threatening manner.

But instead of his obedient little kitten, there was the other cat, hissing and growling at him. The small, curly-furred and dark brown tomcat looked pretty intimidating at the moment.

“Derek!”, exclaimed Nico surprised. “Really now! Trend is a friend. Be nice! I'm sorry, Trend. He's a good cat, well, normally. But I think he really likes Sammy, I guess...”

“Well, that's a problem then”, drawled Trend and stepped over the other tomcat to get to his kitten. “Because Sammy is _mine_. So Derek can't have him. Now come here, my pretty kitten.”

He cradled his precious kitten close to his heart, kissing his head tenderly. Derek was still hissing and growling. In that moment, Trend really wished he'd understand cats. Mostly so he could tell Derek to back off. Holding Sam close, he said his good byes to his neighbors and left for his own apartment. After closing the door and kicking his shoes off, he put Sam down on the couch.

“Turn back. Now. We need to talk, Samuel”, stated Trend unimpressed.

Sam obeyed reluctantly. He avoided looking at Trend as he sat there, arms crossed, cat ears flat.

“Just let me stay with them”, mumbled Sam softly. “I like Derek. I could stay with them.”

“Why would I possibly let you stay with this Derek?”, snorted Trend and shook his head.

“You wouldn't want me anymore if you knew!”, exclaimed Sam annoyed. “So just... Just let me stay with the nice ladies and with Derek. Saves all of us the trouble. Please, don't make this hard on me.”

“Hard on you? You make this hard on me!”, grunted Trend annoyed, glaring. “Stop saying that I wouldn't understand! I would! I would understand it, of course I would. I love you Sammy, damn it, I just want you safe, I just want to be with you! I don't care what happened in the past, right now you're mine so let me... let me take care of you, please.”

But Sam just looked scared and frightened. At least until a brown bolt dashed through the open back door and the hissing cat was in his apartment. Not for long though, because suddenly, the tomcat turned into a pretty aggressive boy with shoulder-long, dark curls and Emerald eyes. His long, bushy tail whipped behind him harshly as he stood protectively in front of Sam.

“Leave him alone, human!”, hissed Derek angered.

“Der”, whined Sam softly, tugging on Derek's hand. “Please. Don't. Trend is good.”

“What's going on out here?!”, asked Sander alarmed as he stormed out of the bedroom.

Of course the two puppies would hear the commotion in their post-orgasmic-bliss. Sander was blocking the doorway, his pregnant mate hidden behind him in a protective manner.

“Sam! Are you alright? Who's that?”, asked Donny concerned, poking his head past Sander's arms.

Sam's eyes flickered between the two dogboys and the duo of Trend and Derek. Derek was still in his fighting stance and Trend also had his fists balled, ready for this to get physical. The decision was really an easy one – he fled into Sander's arms. The dogboy hugged him closely, one hand resting on Sam's lower back, the other between his shoulders.

“Are those bad men frightening you, kitty?”, asked Donny concerned, patting Sam's head and glaring at the other two. “They better get their act together then, or else they'll have a problem with _me_. And you do not want to be in trouble with a pregnant doggy.”

That being said, he pulled Sander and Sam into the bedroom and closed the door quite loudly. Donny glared as he cradled the upset catboy closer, cupping Sam's cheek to make him look at Donny. His other arm was wrapped around Sam's waist, pulling the brunette some closer.

“Sh, kitty, it's alright”, cooed Donny, kissing Sam's cheek and pulling him toward the bed. “Sander, go and make sure those two don't kill each other. I'll pat our kitten.”

Sitting down on the bed, he snuggled up to Sam, their bodies intertwining. Sander took just a second to appreciate the picture of the two naked, cuddling boys. Then he did as his mate said and went back to the living room to make sure their master and the neighbor's cat didn't do anything stupid. By the looks of it, they were short of doing exactly that.

“Don't fight!”, growled Sander annoyed and stood between them. “What's _wrong_ with you?!”

“He's human!”, spat Derek angered, pointing at Trend. “I know what the last male human did to Sammy! I won't let that happen again! You can smell the testosterone, you can smell how much he _wants_ Sammy! I won't let him do what the last one did! What if this one won't wait for Sammy either and just takes him?! I don't trust those greedy humans!”

Trend was stunned and stared at the angry catboy. Was that what had happened with Sam's last human, the one before Sara? He had found out about Sam and had... No.

“What happened to Sam?”, asked Trend, unsure if he even wanted to know the truth anymore.

“The last male human Sam had stayed with had forced himself onto Sammy, just because Sam is a catboy, like we don't have a free will”, spat Derek angered, fists balled. “I love him! He's my oldest friend and I'll never let anyone harm him like that! I won't let _you_ grow impatient with Sammy and harm him, force yourself onto him! I won't let Sam get hurt again!”

Trend took a step back. “I need a break. Sander, you keep Donny and Sammy safe.”

“Yes, master”, nodded Sander obediently and leaned over for a last kiss before Trend left.

Derek glared annoyed at the dogboy. “Why do you let the human treat you like that?!”

“Because he's our master”, replied Sander and sat down next to Derek. “You don't know him. He's wonderful and kind and generous. And he has a really nice cock. Very nice. He keeps us safe. And he even wants to keep our puppy. Donny is pregnant! We're having our first pup!”

Derek had to grin a little at the eager, happy and proud dogboy, so he patted Sander's head. “I'm happy for you, San. You're going to be a good father. But... still... I don't... he's _human_.”

“Not all humans are like those you have been with before Joe and Nico, or the one Sam had been with at first”, whispered Sander softly, licking Derek's cheek. “Trend is _good_.”

“He really is”, mumbled Sam as he slowly walked out of the bedroom.

“But-”, started Derek protectively.

“I love him!”, blurted Sam out, a blush lighting up his face. “I love him and I want him, he makes me feel safe, Der. I—I want to be with him, but... why should he want me? I'm just... broken...”

The other catboy heaved a sigh and hugged Sam close, until Sam was curled together on Derek's lap. Derek tenderly licked Sam's cheek and forehead until the other was deep asleep.

“Tell me more about this Trend”, ordered Derek with a glare, staring at Sander and Donny.

 

/break\

 

When Trend returned home from a long night of drinking beer with Marshall and just not talking, he found Derek and Sam curled together on the couch, just like he had found them in Nico's and Joe's living room, with the difference that they were catboys right now. Heaving a sigh, he grabbed a blanket to lay over the two sleeping kittens. After that, he headed for his bedroom, where he found Sander and Donny laying in a similar position.

“Welcome home, master”, grinned Donny and pulled Trend into a kiss. “I don't think Derek wants to claw your eyes out anymore. Or at least I hope so. How are you feeling?”

“Still a bit overwhelmed, if I'm being honest”, sighed Trend and laid down behind Donny, wrapping his arms around the dogboy's waist to rest his hands on the pregnant belly. “This first owner of Sam, he really... he... raped Sammy? And that's why Sam is so afraid of intimacy?”

“I think he's less afraid of intimacy but more so of disappointing you”, replied Donny softly, snuggling up to his master. “We're... taught to obey our masters, but when this Leroy wanted to have sex with Sam, Sam was still just a young kitten really and he was afraid, so he said no. He... blames himself, for disobeying him. He thinks he'll fail you, or that you don't even want him anymore because he was disobedient toward his last master.”

“Okay”, nodded Trend and kissed the top of Donny's head. “Now sleep, my precious puppy.”

 

/break\

 

The next morning, Trend found himself doing something he hadn't done since discovering that his pets could turn human. He made breakfast. With lots and lots of bacon. And then he set the table for five. It didn't take the four half-humans long to wake up and smell the food. Donny and Sander came to kiss him before sitting down on one length of the table, getting comfortable.

“No, bad puppy”, warned Trend as Sander tried to steal a sausage. “Wait for the kittens.”

“We're having Derek over for breakfast?”, asked Donny surprised.

“I don't know. Is he... Sam's mate? Is that why he is so protective of Sammy?”, questioned Trend concerned. “Because if that's the case, then yes, we're having him over. I want Sammy to be happy.”

“Der is not my mate. He's just... my oldest and best friend. We were in the same shelter, before Sara picked me up and took me in”, whispered a soft voice from the doorway.

“Der _wants_ to be his mate though”, grunted Derek annoyed, one hand on Sam's lower back as he led the other catboy over to the dining table. “So don't get any ideas, human. Sammy is _mine_.”

Sam blushed furiously at that, but Trend also noted the lack of disagreement. How bothersome. The two catboys took their seats opposite Sander and Donny, with Trend at the head of the table. Sander was on one side of him and Sam on the other. He grabbed Sam's hand, caressing it softly. The catboy looked at him, a little nervous and on edge. He did prefer the cocky one he had first met.

“Sammy, I love you. And I think I always will. But I would _never_ force you to do something you don't want, Sammy. And I don't care about your past, what matters is that you're here with me, now”, whispered Trend softly. “You don't have to become my pet in the same sense as Sander and Donny have, I'm content just having you around. I just want you to be happy, whether it be with me, or Derek or someone else entirely. I just want to keep you safe here, kitten.”

He may not know Derek, but after what Donny had told him, Sam trusted the catboy. And he had seen how furiously Derek had tried to protect Sam yesterday. If possible, Trend guessed that Derek cared as much about Sam as Trend himself did. And that was something he could appreciate and accept. For Sam's sake. The mohawked teen looked troubled for a second, staring at Trend and then turning to look at Derek. Trend was holding onto one of his hands, but Derek held his other.

“I love you too”, mumbled Sam, biting his lips. “But... But I love him too. And I don't... I don't want to disappoint either of you. Or hurt one of you. I don't... I don't think I can choose. I'm sorry.”

He looked guilty and like a kitten that had just emptied the fridge without permission. Trend heaved a sigh and pushed the bowel of bacon over toward Sam, offering him a small smile.

“It's alright, kitten”, smiled the blonde. “Just... don't run away from me anymore, okay? All I want is your happiness and safety. Now eat, you look starved, Sammy.”

“And you should hurry before Sander eats it all”, grinned Donny softly.

 

/break\

 

A new routine came into the Austin-household. Derek visited, every day. Mostly he stayed for the food since Sam was such an excellent cook. But somehow, somewhere along the way, Trend and Derek actually became friends. They spend their evenings playing chess, with Sam somehow sprawled all over both of them, purring away as his two favorite people patted and caressed him.

“Stop always hogging Sam”, complained Sander one day. “Gimme!”

He was laying on the floor in front of the couch, with Donny spend and still impaled on his cock after a round of riding. Sander made grabby motions for Sam. The catboy cocked one eyebrow and let his tail fall over the edge of the couch, teasingly tickling the puppy's nose.

“I'm comfy here, San”, yawned Sam sleepily. “Cuddle Donny some, mh?”

“But it's unfair that they keep hogging you!”, whined Sander, playing catch with the cat-tail.

“They're competing for Sam's affection, let them be”, chuckled Donny amused and kissed Sander.

“Okay”, mumbled Sander with a pout, snuggling Donny closer.

Sam sighed softly. He was aware of that. He knew that Derek and Trend were competing to be his mate. They brought him delicious treats, patted him, spend time with him, gave him their undivided attention. He knew they both loved him, but he didn't want to chose. Derek was his best friend, had been the very first person Sam had trusted. And Trend was... Trend. He made Sam feel safe and protected. Trend was his protector, but so was Derek. Just in a different way. It was confusing!

 

/break\

 

“You know, I think I actually like you”, mused Derek as he laid curled together on Trend's chest.

The blonde was patting the demanding catboy, chuckling slightly at that. “I think I like you too.”

“Then why don't you just share Sam?!”, exploded Sander annoyed.

The two bolted apart and stared surprised over at the dogboy. Sander and Donny were cuddling on the couch opposite them, Donny just content with getting his pregnant belly caressed by his mate.

“Sander is right”, yawned Donny. “Sam loves both of you and if you really get along, why don't you just share him? Both of you could become his mate, then he would be _really_ happy.”

“Is that even possible?”, asked Trend confused.

“Of course it is”, huffed Derek and rolled his eyes. “I just don't know if I like that idea.”

“Why?”, asked Sander confused. “You want Sam happy and safe, Trend wants Sam happy and safe. Both of you want to be with him. He would be the happiest and safest if he'd be with both of you.”

“You make it sound so simple”, snorted Derek and shook his head.

“Maybe it is”, suggested Donny with a shrug. “Why does it have to be complicated? Why don't you just go and talk to him. Ask him what _he_ wants. But stop distracting my Sander from the patting!”

Sander grinned sheepishly as he returned his attention to his pregnant mate. Derek and Trend exchanged a thoughtful look. And then they stood. They knew Sam was in the bathroom, but they haven't heard any water running for a while now. Knowing the kitten, it was quite possible that he was nesting again. Something he sometimes did after a shower, when there were the used towels of Donny, Sander and Trend still laying on the floor. He'd build himself a nest and curl together on top of them, enjoying the scent of his pride clinging to the fluffy and comfortable towels. What Derek and Trend found in the bathroom was not what they had expected. Sam wasn't sleeping, he was sitting in the bathtub, with his legs widely spread. He was shaving his inner thighs at the moment, had already finished nearly all of his legs by the look of it. Derek and Trend simultaneously tilted their heads, watching in fascination how flexible their kitten was and how concentrated and content he looked while shaving his privates like that. It was oddly arousing.

“Is it a bad time, Sammy?”, asked Trend, his voice hoarse with arousal.

He couldn't keep from staring at the rosy pucker between the soaped up legs. He _really_ wanted to claim that. Much to his surprise did Sam not even jump or try to hide himself at their entrance. He just continued with the shaving. With one leg behind his head did he shave the underside of his thigh. Derek was being a cheeky kitten again, just joining Sam in the bathtub and sitting down on the build-in seat opposite Sam to get a closer look. Trend rolled his eyes.

“Mh? Bad time? No. I'm fine”, shrugged Sam and switched legs. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong per say”, stated Trend and shrug his head. “But first, I just... I've been wondering this for a while now. Why do you do _that_? The shaving. I mean, you hybrids, shouldn't you, well, be proud of your hair, or something like that? Why do you shave, kitten?”

“For you”, replied Sam and looked up to stare at Trend confused. “I saw it in one of Sara's magazines, that human females shave themselves when they're courting human males. I thought you'd appreciate it. Or don't you like it? I—I can stop it, if you want that?”

“No”, chorused Derek and Trend hastily before exchanging an amused look.

“I'm glad you two get along so well by now”, snorted Sam and rolled his eyes. “What can I do for you now? Because if you distract me and I cut myself, I'll be blaming you.”

“I'll lick the wound for you”, offered Derek with a wink.

“Why do you shave? You say to court me, but... Is that really what you want? Intimacy?”

“Yes!”, exclaimed Sam, before blushing a little embarrassed. “I mean... It's been years, since I was with... him. I just... I want sex too, okay? It looks like fun when Donny and Sander and you do it. I want to have fun too. I want to be touched like that too. I just... can't decide...”

“What if you don't have to decide?”, asked Trend softly and came to stand behind Derek.

“I don't want either of you to abandon me!”, exclaimed Sam, giving them the sad kitten eyes. “Please don't be a gentleman and drop out to make it easier! I... I know I make this complicated for both of you and I'm probably hurting you both, but I... don't want to lose either of you...”

He had his hands on his knees, staring up at them with his large, sad kitten-eyes. Derek and Trend exchanged a look and honestly, neither would be able to live with themselves knowing that they had made their favorite kitten sad and upset. They sighed and turned back to Sam.

“You wouldn't have to decide, Sammy”, stated Derek, his voice a soft whisper. “You can... have both of us, if that is what you want. Both of us as your mates. Is that what you want?”

Sam's large, hopeful eyes were answer enough. He looked like a little boy in front of the Christmas tree. That was definitely what Sam wanted. Smiling slightly, Trend leaned over to pat Sam's head before pulling the stool over to sit beside the tub, one arm around Derek's waist.

“Now, why don't you finish what you started so you're all nice and smooth for us, mh?”, suggested Trend with a smirk. “And then we take this to the bedroom and let it go as far as you want.”

Sam blushed a bit. After all, Derek and Trend were staring intensely at him, watching his every move. Embarrassed at that, he continued with his shaving. He liked his skin smooth – hair were for his animal-form, after all. He was careful and slow, cleaning his body off any bothersome hair left. Once that was done, he grabbed the shower-head and washed the the remaining hair off his body, revealing bare, smooth bronze skin. Derek took a towel and Trend offered him a hand. Taking the hand, Sam slowly climbed out of the tub. Derek started to dry him off, quite eager for the task. After Derek had rubbed every inch of Sam's body dry, he threw the fluffy towel onto the floor.

“You're beautiful”, whispered Derek, pressing a kiss to Sam's shoulder. “Come with us?”

Sam looked from Derek to Trend, concerned. Worried even. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea and if he was going to disappoint them. He wasn't even sure if he would be a good mate to one dominant, but to two? What if they'd regret it afterward?

“Donny, Sander, be good boys and behave yourselves. You can come and watch if you want, but no commentary necessary”, offered Trend with a stern look directed at the puppies.

“I wanna watch. If that's alright with you, Sam?”, asked Donny curiously.

“Uhm, well, sure, I guess”, shrugged Sam unsure, hiding behind their blonde.

Once inside the bedroom did Derek and Trend basically trap Sam between them while Donny and Sander got comfortable close by, watching. Trend was kissing Sam hungrily, arms around the catboy's waist. Derek was behind Sam, kissing along his shoulders and neck. Donny supplied them with a bottle of lube once Sam was a moaning mess, deeming it to be the best.

“Thanks. You're handy, little fluff-ball”, praised Derek and took the lube from Donny before patting the puppy's hand. “Who's a good boy? Yes you are, yes you are.”

Donny growled and made a motion to bite Derek's hand at least until Sander pulled him back against his chest. Derek stuck his tongue out at the puppy before he turned back to Sam. Lubing three fingers up, he slipped them beneath the cat-tail, rubbing them along the crack of Sam's ass before slipping two fingers into the tightness right away. Sam yelped a little, but the slippery digits went in without a hitch. Derek smirked at that, scissoring his fingers, earning himself a moan.

“You seem quite eager, sweetheart”, purred Derek, licking Sam's neck.

“I—I... well..”, huffed Sam with a shrug. “Yes.”

“That is good to hear”, chuckled Trend and sealed Sam's lips with a kiss, greedy and demanding.

Their lips merged, hot and passionate as they danced with each other, tongues fighting a battle that was determined right from the start. Trend's hands were occupied with other things however. He was twirling and pinching Sam's nipples, twisting them to the point of Sam whimpering into their kiss. And then he moved his lips, from Sam's lips to Sam's nipples, kissing the sore, rosy knobs tenderly, apologetically. With his lips wrapped around them, he sucked and poked them with his tongue. Sam's fingers were fisted into the blonde hair, holding him close. Soon Trend moved on, to lick along the length of Sam's hardness. While Trend was vigorously sucking Sam off, Derek was preparing Sam, by now three fingers knuckles-deep inside the tightness.

“You should use a finger or two more”, advised Sander, earning himself some glares. “What? If you _both_ want to be his mates, you need to enter him together. So give him a little more preparation.”

“Uhu, I second that”, nodded Donny, teeth worrying the skin on Sander's neck.

Derek obeyed the puppies and lubed up two fingers of his other hand to ease them in too and spread them, pull the tight entrance farther apart, preparing Sam for what was about to come. Sam however was in utter bliss. It felt so incredibly good, to have Trend's mouth on his cock, Derek's fingers inside him, both their attention on him and only on him. Their hands, tongues, lips, everything. Their eyes too. They were staring at him, at his scars. Their tongues were tracing them, but... they weren't disgusted by them. He was damaged goods. A catboy who had disobeyed his previous master, was bearing the scars of his punishment, signs of that disobedience, on his body. But it didn't bother them. When he had first come to the shelter, he had met different shifters there. Some of them had told him that he was a disgrace to their race for even saying no, that by being stupid enough to accidentally reveal his secret, he had lost the right to do so. And then there was Derek. Derek had growled and hissed and slashed everyone who dared to say such things. He had protected Sam from their words, had cuddled with him and made him feel safe for the first time since he had to leave his mother's side. Deep down, he had wanted Derek back then too, but he had been too scared and too scarred to act on those feelings. And now there was also Trend. That he could really have both of them, he still couldn't quite believe that.

“Who goes first?”, asked Derek, glaring at Trend from over Sam's shoulder.

“I'd say our master should go first, he's really big, it'll probably be easier for Sam to first have him in and then add you once he adjusted”, replied Sander thoughtful, head tilted.

“What have I said about commentary not being necessary, my naughty pup?”, asked Trend with one cocked eyebrow. “But I think I'll let this one slide, precious. You're right, after all.”

Sander preened at being called 'precious', like he always did. He returned his attention back to showering his mate's belly with kisses. Donny smiled at him and patted his head in a praising manner. Trend all the while took the lube from Derek to prepare his cock. He lubed the length generously up, until it was all slick and slippery. Derek held Sam from behind, Sam's head resting against the other brunette's shoulder. He was trying to take deep, relaxing breaths. But he was nervous. He hadn't done this in a while and the last time had been cruel, painful and all in all horrible. Trend kissed him and the moment their lips met in the tender caress, all fear was forgotten. All that mattered was that Sam was here, with the people he loved most. He was safe, he was alright. Trend would make him feel good, he was sure of that. Smiling into their kiss, Sam slung his arms around the blonde's neck, holding onto him. He could feel the intruder and the smile slowly slipped from his lips. It was _huge_ and even though Derek had prepared him with a large amount of lube and even though Trend was also quite well lubed up, it still hurt. It burned, the large head slipping into his tight entrance. A whimper escaped his lips, caught by Trend's lips. Derek's mouth was moving along Sam's shoulders, placing soft, loving kisses along them. He took another deep breath and hoped it would get easier. More and more of Trend's length slipped into him, stretching him more than anything had ever before. He knew he would be damn sore in the morning, especially after Derek added his own cock to the equation. Sam whimpered again at the thought of even more inside of him, stretching him. Trend paused, showering Sam's face with butterfly-kisses, his hands running up and down Sam's smooth thighs. Sam enjoyed it, just hanging there between his two chosen mates, with Trend inside of him. And it got better, after a few moments. It actually started to feel pretty incredible, having the large, pulsing cock inside of him, being connected with Trend like that. He loved that idea. Pulling Trend into another kiss, this one harsher and more passionate, he scratched Trend's back some. More demanding. Trend smirked amused by that.

“I think our little kitten wants more”, offered Trend as they parted. “Derek, would you be so kind?”

“Of course”, smirked Derek, pulling Sam's cheeks apart to reach his occupied hole.

He slipped two slick fingers in to pull him more apart, to fit his own cock inside of Sam, right next to Trend's. Another pitiful whimper escaped Sam's lips and once again, he got soothed by Derek and Trend, their hands and mouths everywhere, tender and loving. Still, it was such a stretch and so much. It hurt, but somehow, in the best of ways though. Because he knew it meant he was connected with the two people that had always been there for him, had always protected him and made him feel good. Just like now. They were inside of him, they wanted him. They wanted _him_.

“Move”, ordered Sam, one arm twisted behind to caress Derek's head, the other around Trend.

“Greedy little kitten”, chuckled Trend amused, kissing the corner of Sam's lips.

Trend pulled out a bit, just to thrust back in again. And then Derek did the same. It was weird, at first, having two cocks move inside of him. But then it got incredible. They thrust harder and longer and slower. And then they hit something, something that made him feel _so good_. And they hit it repeatedly, taking turns. As soon as Trend pulled out, Derek would hit it. As soon as Derek pulled out, Trend would it it. It left Sam basically brain-dead. The feeling was far too overwhelming, too intense to be true. He moaned hoarsely, head thrown back against Derek's shoulder, just relishing in the sensation of them taking him. A hand, or maybe two, he wasn't sure, it could have also been three, were touching him, jerking him off. Caressing his cock, teasing its head, trying to coax an orgasm out of him. They didn't have to try for long. Gasping for air, Sam came hard. He tensed up and then he relaxed, fully, for the first time in years. It was as though this orgasm had gotten rid of all the tension inside his body. Panting softly, he enjoyed the last movements of his lovers.

“You need to bite down on his shoulder when you come”, instructed Derek seriously.

He licked over his teeth as he reattached his mouth to Sam's neck. Both didn't take long after that to release their seed deep inside their kitten, biting down on Sam's shoulders. Derek bit him left, Trend bit him right. Deep enough to draw blood, deep enough to leave a scar. A mark. Their mating mark. They collapsed on the bed in a heap of lazy limbs. Sam slowly leaned over to grab Derek's right wrist to bite it, tenderly licking the blood off afterward. Trend understood what was going on and was more than eager to offer his own wrist too. He had noticed the scars on Donny and Sander, one on Donny's shoulder and one on Sander's wrist, in the form of a mouth, with teethmarks. But he hadn't know that _that_ was what they meant. He stared fascinated at his new bitemark as Sam's tongue tenderly licked the wound, nearly instantly healing it until only a scar was left.

“You're mine now”, stated Sam, with a smile softer and filled with more love than possible.

Trend laid his arms around Sam from one side and Derek did the same from the other.

“So does that mean we can play too now, Sammy?”, asked Sander as him and Donny crawled over to them to snuggle up to their master and the kittens too. “Can we?”

Sam was purring so loudly, he barely could hear what the puppy was saying. Slowly blinking one eye open, he reached out to ruffle Sander's hair. It was common that when a master had multiple pets, that they would have sex with each other too, if ordered by their master.

“Why are you asking me?”, asked Sam confused, tilting his head.

“Because let's face it, Trend may be our master, but you've had him wrapped around your little claw from the first time he looked at you”, replied Donny nonchalantly. “He'd never do anything without asking you first if you're really okay with it. He wouldn't just make you sleep with us if that's not what you want. Neither would we, for that matter. Stupid little kitten, I'd love to have a word with those that taught you these ancient, horrible rules. Our culture grew too, you know.”

Donny leaned over to kiss Sam softly, caressing his cat-ears tenderly. Sam grinned slightly, wrapping his arms around Donny's waist to pull the pregnant doggy close. Trend ruffled their hair.

“I don't know”, shrugged Sam confused. “Can't we just... cuddle and see where this is going?”

“Sounds perfect, sweetheart”, whispered Derek soothingly, kissing his cheek.

 

/break\

 

Things went, basically, everywhere from there on. Sam grew more comfortable with them and got back to his bossy, snappy self instead of the shy, unsure one. Him and Derek also grew closer to Donny and Sander. By now, Trend had seen every constellation possible between the four of them. And even though Derek left to stay next door for the night, he basically spend the whole day at Trend's place, to be with his mate and his new companions. Trend enjoyed his pets, he loved to watch how tender Donny was when he took Sam – and wasn't that a surprise to the blonde – or how devoted Sander was whenever he took either of his three lovers, how aggressive Derek and Donny were when they were together, how cautious and generous Derek was when he took Sander or Sam.

So yes, Trend really adored his gorgeous, little pets. But he had a project with a deadline and he didn't need the distraction of four horny pets rubbing themselves against him or fucking each other.

“Pets, here. Now”, ordered the blonde when he returned from his shopping trip.

Donny growled in disagreement as he was in the middle of fucking Sam. The catboy had his legs wrapped around Donny's waist, moaning loudly. Sander whimpered where he sat on all four, with Derek behind him, thrusting hard. Sander was always cute when he bottomed, always whimpering and whining. Grunting annoyed, Trend shed his coat and prepared the supplies. He could hear Sander's howling, closely followed by the moaning of the other three.

“Are you coming here now?”, asked Trend, not very impressed.

They lined up in front of him, looking curious. Sander and Sam were leaking cum, dripping down their legs. Trend emptied his bag, startling his pets. Four cock-rings, four butt-plugs with fluffy bunny-tails attached to them and four pair of clips with bunny-ears. The catboys and dogboys looked confused by this, Sam poking one of the plugs slowly.

“What are those? Why do they look like bunny-appendages?”, asked Sander bewildered.

“I asked you kindly to stop with the wild fucking around the apartment because I need to concentrate, yet you do the exact opposite”, sighed Trend disappointed, shaking his head. “So you will be punished for ignoring my orders. Since you've been going at it like bunnies, I will dress you up as horny, little bunnies. Sammy, you first. Come here, kitten.”

Sam blushed as he crawled over to Trend, on all fours over Trend's lap. First Trend gave him a hard spanking, turning his bronze-skin a nice, delicate dark red. Sam was squirming under the hard hits, whining a little. Still, Trend continued until he deemed it fit. Only then did he insert the large plug so only the fluffy tail could be seen. The plastic clips were attached to Sam's ears, adding large, white bunny-ears to him. Sam whimpered a little as the clips were attached to his sensitive ears. Trend cocked one unimpressed eyebrow and slipped the cock-ring around Sam's cock. Slapping his behind a last time, he motioned for Donny to come to him. Sam curled together, pouting a little as he watched Donny undergo the same procedure. The dogboy's tail was wagging in excitement as he got spanked until his cheeks were as dark a red as Sam's. Though he looked less pleased about the ears. After the cock-ring got added, Donny crawled over to Sam and curled around the catboy. Derek was hissing and growling the whole time, not truly accustomed to being someone's pet, still not entirely trusting a human. Also not quite fond of being at the receiving end of a spanking.

“Okay, okay, I give up”, grunted Trend after only a couple of hits. “There you go.”

Thrusting the plug in and slipping the cock-ring on, he tried to add the bunny ears. Derek was not pleased. He kept tugging on them, glaring upset. Even with Donny and Sam curled together at either side, he still looked displeased. Trend chuckled amused and continued with Sander. The puppy was blushing horribly embarrassed, but he still let his master do so. He was biting his lips hard during his spanking, but he endured it obediently. He yelped slightly as the plug slipped into his still slippery hole. He whined when the cock-ring suffocated his dick. The whine got downright pitiful when the white bunny-ears got attached to his real ears.

“Good”, nodded Trend pleased. “You're not allowed to take the plugs out, or the rings off. You're not jerking off, not fucking, not blowing or sucking or doing _anything_ that causes you to have orgasms or make those infatuating noises. Not until I finished this project.”

“That's just mean, master”, complained Sam with a pout and the sad kitten eyes.

“No. Not this time. This project is huge and it'll be probably my best paid one. If I finish this good, you'll get treats, if not, we may have trouble even buying enough food”, stated Trend seriously. “I do not need the distraction of you pretty things, being sweaty and moaning and whimpering.”

“Okay, master”, sighed Sander in defeat, nibbling Donny's neck.

 

/break\

 

It was okay, the first day. The next morning it got uncomfortable. When Trend put out four bowls – their bowls, with their names – and filled them with salad and carrots, it got humiliating. Their real ears were sore and sensitive from the clips, but still Trend put them on again in the morning. It was embarrassing, for two catboys and two dogboys, to be treated like bunnies, to look like bunnies.

“You've misbehaved, now you get punished. All as it should be. Now stop making that sad face”, grunted Trend annoyed, hovering over his documents. “Be a good little bunny and go back to your cage. I can't deal with that distracting bum of yours, especially not with that cotton tail.”

Sander huffed embarrassed and _hopped_ back to the bedroom. Their 'cage', as Trend called it. Once Sander had orderly hopped back into the bedroom, Trend pulled the bars close. He liked to look at them from afar, through the bars. See their adorable pouts and sad faces as they were locked into the bedroom to not distract him from his work with their naked bodies.

“Good little bunny”, praised Trend with a wicked grin, offered Sander a carrot.

“How long does it take for you to finish that project?”, asked Sander, munching on the carrot.

“Depends on how well you behave”, replied Trend nonchalantly and returned to his work.

He could get used to that. His pets were so well-behaved. Though they did grow impatient and their mouths were still all over each other, even if their cocks weren't allowed to. Naughty bunnies.


	5. How Trend Got A Family

_Chapter 5: How Trend Got A Family_

 

All members of the Austin-household were relieved when Trend finally finished his project. He had bought a large chocolate cake to celebrate – champagne was not exactly an option with Donny highly pregnant and all. He grinned as he sneaked into the apartment. His pets were most likely in the bedroom anyway. He kicked off his shoes and frowned at his feet. Miss-matched socks. Somehow, clothes kept disappearing from his apartment these days. At first it had mainly been his pets' clothes – and yes, they also had their own clothes, he had bought them weeks ago, before Sam had become _his_ too, but they simply refused to wear them. He had gotten them to wear the clothes with the time, telling them that he liked the way they looked and also taking them out. To the cinema, to restaurants, to the park as _humans_. With hats on, of course, and their tails hidden beneath their jeans. He wanted to be at the park and be able to talk to them. So they agreed, at least to go out with him. They mostly stayed naked or only in large shirts at home still. And those shirts had started disappearing, just like other things too. At first, Trend had thought they were just hiding the human clothes because they thought they wouldn't have to wear them anymore. But then even Trend's clothes started disappearing. By now, he even had to wear two different socks sometimes. Like right now. He placed the cake on the table top in the living room and wanted to make his way to the bedroom. But he could hear very indicating noises from the bathroom.

“Hello, my precious puppies”, greeted Trend as he opened the door.

Sander and Donny were in the shower-stall, Donny's back pressed against the glass, his legs around Sander's waist as the brunette fucked him. They paused for a second to turn toward him.

“Hello, master”, chimed both puppies at once. “Welcome home.”

“I bought a chocolate cake to celebrate. My project got sold. Where are the kittens?”

“Derek is next door. He does have to show his furry face some times”, replied Donny, yelping slightly as Sander bit him. “Bad puppy! Don't interrupt! Sammy is... I don't know. Bedroom?”

“Okay. I'll see you when you're clean, my dirty, little puppies”, chuckled Trend.

He closed the door again and headed for the bedroom. Empty. Well, maybe Sammy was out with Derek, those two little alley cats. Frowning, he decided to first get changed before worrying about his kitten. He heaved a sigh when he opened his large, white wardrobe. Clothes were _definitely_ disappearing. He frowned slightly, wondering where they may have disappeared to. His eyes wandered. There was a wall closet in his bedroom, but he had never used it. Too small, too little shelves for his clothes, because he preferred to fold them. Well, maybe Sander and Donny had done the laundry for a change and hadn't known where to put it – normally, Sam did the work around the house, but if Derek was over and had Sam bend over the table, there was really no interrupting them. Perhaps the puppies had put the clothes into the wall closet?

Opening the door, he indeed found the missing clothes. All the missing clothes. And Sam. The wall closet was stuffed up to Trend's knees with clothes, but they weren't folded, or even just thrown in. They were laid out like a nest, in circles, twisted together for a better hold. And in the center of the clothes-nest was Sammy, curled together and sleeping peacefully. Okay, that was new.

Trend took a confused step back, leaving the door open to see that it was in fact true. His little catboy was naked and curled together, sleeping in a nest made of their clothes. Trend sat down on the bed, just staring over at Sam. The cat-ears twitched every now and then, his human nose scrunching up every time in synch to the ears. A peaceful smile on his lips, so utterly content.

“Master? Cake?”, asked Sander as the puppies entered the bedroom.

“Sh. Don't wake Sammy”, whispered Trend, still staring at the wall closet.

Sander tilted his head confused, looking at Trend and then, of course, at the bed. Where else would Sam sleep, after all? Upon finding that empty, Sander walked over to sit down with his master.

“Where is... oh”, started Sander, just to notice the catboy in the closet. “Huh?”

“Yeah”, agreed Trend, equally confused, shaking his head. “What in the world?”

“Oh my gosh!”, yelped Donny before clasping his hands over his mouth.

“You sound like you know what this means?”, questioned Trend.

“Yes”, nodded Donny wildly. “Outside. Not here. Let him sleep. I'll explain.”

Trend hadn't seen Donny that excited since the first time the puppy had gotten to top. The curly-haired boy ushered his two lovers out and closed the bedroom door as silently as possible. He was grinning the whole time, like a complete maniac. Trend slowly grew concerned.

“Sander, be a dear and go next door to get Derek”, smiled Donny charmingly, kissing Sander.

“But I wanna know too”, frowned the other puppy with a pout.

“I'll explain it to you later, once our master went into shock”, offered Donny.

Now he was really concerned. Sitting down on the couch, he folded his hands on his lap and watched how Sander turned into his puppy-self and ran out through the backdoor.

“Sam's nesting”, stated Donny, the grin nearly splitting his face. “That's something cat-hybrids do when they're expecting to start a family! He did it before sometimes too, but in a smaller, simply family-seeking way. They gather things that smell like their mates and families and build a place to sleep, one big enough, that would feel like safety and family, to have a secure place for the kittens.”

“S... So... Sam's... pregnant...”, stammered Trend a little overwhelmed.

He knew that sooner or later that was bound to happen, what with all the vigorous and unprotected sex they were having. Still, _knowing_ it was something else than expecting it. So Sam had stolen their clothes to build a nest, to be surrounded by the scents of Trend, Donny, Sander and Derek, his family, mates, lovers, friends. His home. Those that made him feel happy and safe. He build this nest for the baby, because those were the things he wanted the baby to learn and love too? Trend had to smile a little at that thought. Their baby. He was going to be a father.

“Now that our master is in shock, are you going to explain it to me too?”, asked Sander upon his return, a confused Derek at his tail (literally). “What did you say to make him go... dead?”

Trend was just sitting there, staring ahead, not reacting at all. Derek grinned amused, poking Trend's cheek before turning toward Donny. The curly-haired boy looked incredibly happy and giddy.

“Sammy is nesting! Sammy is pregnant! We'll get to have little kittens around!”, exclaimed Donny.

Derek's eyes widened, ears standing up high as he rushed past Donny into the bedroom. The action startled Trend out of his thoughts too, so he decided to follow Derek. Sander and Donny weren't far behind and within minutes, all four of them stood in a half-circle around the wall closet.

“He's so cute”, cooed Derek softly, reaching a hand out to caress Sam's hand.

“Stop staring at me like I'm on display in a museum or shit”, muttered Sam sleepily, opening his eyes to glare up at them. “What? Don't think I didn't hear you earlier too. I'm trying to _sleep_ here.”

“Yes”, yelped Donny, nodding wildly. “In a nest!”

“A what...?”, grunted Sam annoyed and looked around, just to gape. “Oh fuck. I didn't even realize I did this! Did I do that? Really? I always thought that shit was just stories they told!”

“Nope. You build a nest, for you and your kittens”, grinned Donny broadly.

“Why are _you_ so happy about this?”, grunted Sam annoyed.

“Because my pup and your kit will grow up together!”, exclaimed Donny, hugging Sam.

Right. Two babies at once. Trend felt a headache coming.

 

/break\

 

Coming home from work was his favorite part of the day, right after waking up. Because after a long day at work, he would come home to his... family. They were more than just his lovers or pets or even friends. They were his family. The people he loved most on this planet.

“Pets, I'm home!”, called Trend confused, seeing as only Sander was waiting at the door for him, kneeling there to rub his head against Trend's hip. “Where are the others, Sander?”

“Donny and Derek are trying to have sex... I'm not sure if it's working yet... And after Donny already fucked Sam, our pregnant kitten is asleep, master”, replied Sander, licking Trend's hand.

Trend smiled amused, caressing Sander's hair. Dropping his jacket over one of the chairs, he followed Sander to the bedroom. The wall closet was open, Sam laying in his nest, sleeping peacefully. He generally slept in their bed, with Trend, Sander and Donny, aside from after sex while others were still having sex, because there was just too much motion in the bed to really sleep, so he curled together in his nest. Trend walked over to him and kissed his head.

“So... How is it going, you two?”, asked Trend amused, turning toward the bed.

Derek and Donny were there, aggressively kissing. Which was one of the things Trend had to get used to, because normally nothing about Donny was _aggressive_. But Derek and Donny, even if they got along most of the time, often rubbed each other the wrong way. Those times always ended in sex. Not exactly makeup sex, but rather a naked extension of their fight.

“You're such an arrogant ass”, growled Donny, claws running down Derek's back.

The brunette winced at the pain, but also arched up against Donny, their erections rubbing against each other. Derek pulled a little on Donny's tail, causing Donny to whine. He never pulled strong, just enough to establish a little dominance whenever the puppy acted up.

“Bad boy”, whispered Derek into Donny's ear, licking it slowly. “Bend over. _Now_.”

Donny growled and bared his fangs at Derek, pushing the catboy down onto the bed with a strength that never ceased to surprise either of them. Donny pinned Derek on the mattress by his shoulders, claws digging into flesh. But Derek didn't wince, he just snarled. Urging Donny on to hurry up.

“Are you going to do anything or are you just trying to be intimidating, little ball of fluff?”

Donny whimpered a little, kissing Derek hard on the mouth. Derek's hands were on Donny's butt, slowly guiding him toward his hard cock. Donny gave a last snarl before he embraced Derek's cock. The catboy grinned victoriously as he was seated inside Donny. Donny liked bottoming more than topping, but even so, he was a little control freak. He liked to be on top, so to speak. So he rode Derek hard, nails leaving traces on Derek's chest.

“They're kinda hot together...”, murmured Sander as he kissed Trend hungrily.

“Don't kid yourself. I know the aggressive Donny scares you a little”, whispered Trend back, grinning amused, caressing Sander's hair. “I'm not in the mood, San. The day was stressful. I just want to watch tonight. Why don't you just be a good little lapdog?”

“But I want some more too”, huffed Sander, glaring jealously over at Derek and Donny.

“If you're up to top, then I'd be more than willing to participate”, purred another voice.

Both Sander and Trend jumped a little at the new voice and turned toward a mischievously grinning Sam who was crawling over to Sander, wrapping his arms around Sander and pulling him off Trend. He rolled them over so Sander was sitting between Sam's legs, the catboy already hard.

“But you were asleep just a minute ago!”, stated Sander confused, trailing kisses over Sam's body.

“Yes. And now I'm horny. Fuck those pregnancy hormones. No, wait. Fuck me”, growled Sam.

Sander grinned lopsided, one finger already inside the catboy. He liked those pregnancy hormones. They made Sam and Donny even more responsive and eager. While Donny was moaning away, riding Derek hard and fast, Sander slowly eased his way into Sam, kissing the catboy tenderly. Trend smiled as he leaned back and enjoyed watching his four pets. They were perfect.

 

/break\

 

Donny got more sleepy the more the pregnancy progressed and with that, Sander got less horny. He worried for his mate and his cub. Seeing as Donny was normally a rather hyperactive little puppy, Sander thought that something must be wrong, for Donny to act all tired and sleepy. So Sander spend most of his time worried and on guard, curled together around his mate. Trend smiled a little as he watched the two of them, laying on the bed. Donny was fast asleep, Sander was curled around him, head resting on Donny's shoulder, his eyes open as he looked out for any threat. Trend had heard from Sam how on edge Sander was when Trend wasn't around. It appeared the brunette puppy only allowed himself to relax a little when he knew that their master would be there to protect Donny and the pup if anything happened. Tiptoeing over to his precious puppies, Trend sat down next to them, placing a calming hand on Sander's head. The dogboy gave a happy yelp and pushed his head up against his master's hand. As long as their master was there, they were safe.

“Hello, precious”, whispered Trend softly and leaned down to kiss Sander's head. “You worry too much. Donny is content and alright. And so is the pup. Donny is just saving his energy for once your pup decides to join us out here. Sleep some, precious, I'll keep watch over you.”

Sander nodded reluctantly and laid down on the pillow, his nose buried in Donny's curls. “But...”

“I'll send you Sammy for extra cuddles?”, offered Trend with a small smile.

“Okay”, nodded Sander slowly. “Kitten cuddles are nice. I can keep the little kitty safe too.”

“I know you can, my strong, good guard-dog”, agreed Trend softly.

Getting up, Trend walked back to the living room where the kittens were. Sam was laying sprawled all over the couch, reading a book. Derek was laying between his legs, dark eyes fixed on the small bulge of Sam's stomach, curious fingers caressing it tenderly. The smile on Trend's lips grew some. When he had first met Derek, the cat had been aggressive and dangerous. Oh, he still was if someone dared to come close to the now pregnant kitten; someone who wasn't himself, Trend, Sander or Donny. Well, and Nico and Joe, since they were Derek's humans. But other than that, Derek was actually pretty tender. At least when he was dealing with Sammy, or Sander, curiously enough. Then again, the naive, loyal puppy was very hard to resist.

“Sammy? Go to the bedroom, mh?”, suggested Trend. “Sander is in his protective mode again. I think he'll have an easier time falling asleep if he'd know both our pregnant darlings close to him.”

“I'm not _that_ pregnant yet”, complained Sam and stood. “I'm not in the mood to spend all day sleeping! Just because Donny is ready to pop doesn't mean I want to sleep so much!”

“You get free puppy-cuddles”, supplied Trend and watched in amusement how Sam left.

Sam may not be into sleeping all day, but he surely enjoyed being cuddled and patted all day. Now Trend was left alone with a mad-looking Derek. Grinning amused, Trend walked over to the tomcat and sat down on the now vacant spot where Sam had been in first.

“Do _not_ take my sweetheart away”, growled Derek and crawled up to sit on Trend's lap.

“Duly noted”, grinned Trend and started to caress Derek between the ears. “Come with me.”

“Where to?”, questioned the catboy as the blonde stood. “Oi! Put me down, human!”

Trend just ignored him and carried him off toward the office. The catboy fell silent, cocking his head curiously. The office had been locked in the past two weeks already and the pets had grown curious what their master was hiding in there. New sex toys? A torture chamber maybe?

“You'll have to help me. Since Sander can't be separated from Donny anymore and this is going to be a surprise for Donny and Sam, you're stuck helping me, Der”, stated Trend.

Derek grew suspicious. He still didn't quite trust the human, even though he had the feeling that the puppies were right with the tall blonde. He was kind and loving. Even though he could be rather strict at times with his punishments, but they did enjoy those quite a lot, so no complaining there. The desk was pushed into one corner and most of the things that had been in the office before had been removed. The walls were painted a soft greenish blue. And there were boxes standing around. As he was finally put down, he went close enough to inspect them.

“What is this...?”, asked Derek confused, holding a teddy bear up.

“Toys. Obviously. I kind of got... carried away when buying them. Anyway, you're going to help me now, with setting the toys up and building those two blasted cribs. I can't make heads or tails of them”, sighed Trend annoyed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Derek smiled a little and unpacked the other box with the pieces of wood. The two of them spend three hours together, putting the cribs together and a cabinet for diapers and such. Once they were finished, Derek sat up, completely exhausted. He swapped the sweat off his forehead and leaned against Trend. The human wrapped his arms around the catboy, caressing him tenderly.

“Thank you for your help, kitten”, whispered the blonde and kissed Derek's forehead. “I wanted to surprise Sam and Donny. I don't know how you guys handle such things, but our babies are not staying in a box or cat bed. They'll have a real nursery.”

“So you _are_ truly going to keep our baby?”, asked Derek lowly, sounding half afraid.

“Of course”, huffed the blonde, nudging Derek. “It's ours. Sammy is carrying our baby and I will not give that little kitten away just like that. It will stay here, grow up with us, be nurtured and raised and cherished and that is the end of the discussion. Same goes for the pup, of course.”

“That pup is going to join us soon”, noted Derek softly.

 

/break\

 

Trend was completely mesmerized as he stared into those large, sea-green eyes. The tiny creature in his arms yelped excitedly, puppy-tail wagging. It was the most adorable little thing he had ever seen. He was holding the baby tight, as though he was afraid it would fall and break. Sander was with Donny, who was still completely exhausted after the labor. Derek was with them, placing a cold cloth on Donny's forehead, kissing him softly and taking care of the puppy. Sander laid next to him too, hugging his mate tightly, both deep asleep after the past exhausting hours, while Derek watched over them. Sam though was with Trend in the nursery, cautiously cleaning the baby with a warm, wet cloth, the little thing giggling over and over again. Sam and Donny had been ecstatic when they had first entered the nursery, happy their little family would actually be a real family. Sander had loved it too, of course, but the two pregnant boys were growing overly eager for their babies to live there. And now the day had finally arrived. The pup had joined them.

“He's perfect. What... What is his name?”, asked Trend in a whisper, still in total awe.

Sam stepped up next to him, caressing the light turf of brown hair on the pup's head.

“Donny said his name would be Calogero. It's Greek and means beautiful oldest. And since he is their first-born pup, their oldest, and... really, really beautiful...”, smiled Sam tenderly.

“Calogero. I like it”, agreed Trend, kissing the baby's forehead. “Welcome to the family, Calogero.”

“He's really seriously beautiful, like the best of both of them”, mumbled Sam, leaning his head against Trend's shoulders. “Will ours be beautiful too? As cute and adorable as theirs...?”

“Of course it will. It'll be ours”, assured Trend, kissing Sam.

He wasn't entirely sure about the whole magic-thing, but they had explained to him that when they mated, they had created a single child, as the mate-bond always did, merging the DNA of all three of them. The proof of a successful mating, they had called it. Trend tried not to question it, seeing as he was living with two dogboys and a catboy who could turn into animals and who, albeit male, could get pregnant. Calogero in his arms giggled and patted his face. This little pup was adorable.

“I think I have to make a phone call. Would you mind holding him, Sammy?”, asked Trend.

“Gimme, gimme, gimme!”, demanded the catboy, making grabby motions.

Trend froze for a second when he saw his pregnant kitten holding the little pup. Sam smiled so softly as he looked at Cal, poking the baby's nose with his finger. Cal giggled at that. It was a beautiful picture and it made Trend giddy for their own baby to arrive.

 

/break\

 

Trend had a timid smile on his lips as he opened the door, only days after Calogero's birth. His mates and puppies were deep asleep on the bed in a heap of limbs, tired after the first days of caring for a little baby. Opening the door wider, he led his blonde guest into the living room.

“So glad you could make it, Mister Grace”, nodded Trend politely.

The other blonde cocked one eyebrow as he sat down, the leashes with his two dogs pulled close so the gorgeous, black dogs couldn't roam the foreign territory. One was a mighty beast, a handsome and large newfoundland. The other a sleek and elegant collie, but with the most brilliant green eyes, eyes as Trend had never seen them on a dog before, well never aside from Donny and Calogero. Both of them had black fur. And both were staring quite attentively at Trend.

“You're a friend of Herc's. Not entirely sure why you asked me to come over and not my son. I'm also curious why I had to bring my dogs with me”, frowned Jason confused, patting the collie.

“They're beautiful”, complimented Trend with a slight nod toward them. “What are their names?”

“The newfoundland is called Nico. The collie is Percy”, replied Jason.

“Donny's parents”, nodded Trend and reached out a hand for Nico to sniff. “Two male dogs, having puppies. Such a little miracle is that. You probably tell those who ask that Percy is female?”

“What are you getting at?”, asked Jason sharply, his dogs growling.

“Mom? Dad? Is that you?”, interrupted a sleepy voice as the bedroom door opened.

Donny stepped out of the bedroom, only dressed in his large, black shirt with the giant blue fish printed onto it. He was rubbing his eyes, still sleepy, but sniffing the air. He had spend the whole last night tending to a crying Cal. But he was awake within moments when he saw his parents.

“Oh, it is you!”, exclaimed Donny and ran over to them, changing into his puppy-form half-way.

The three dogs ran around each other and yelped, licking and nudging and generally speaking very happy. Trend cocked an eyebrow and looked over at Jason. The older blonde heaved a sigh.

“So... He is your pet then? In, you know, more senses of the word than one”, stated Jason.

“He is my pet in all senses of the word. Aren't you, my precious puppy?”, replied Trend.

Donny turned around to jump onto Trend's lap before turning back to human. “Yes, master.”

He grinned and stole a kiss before sitting down more comfortable. His parents too shifted. The newfoundland turned into an olive-skinned man, with the same black curls as Donny, but deep and dark eyes. The collie turned into a man of paler beauty, compared to the first one at least, with messy hair and those magnificent eyes that Trend had fallen in love with on Donny.

“My baby”, whispered Percy and pulled Donny into a tight hug. “Are you well? Is he treating you right? Is he good to you? Are you happy? Do you eat well? Take enough walks in the park?”

“Mom! Slow down!”, laughed Donny, nuzzling his mother in a calming manner. “Our master is very kind and generous and wonderful. Yes, we're taken care of. Don't worry.”

“We? Who else?”, questioned Nico with one cocked eyebrow, staring at Trend inquisitively.

“Donny? Donny, come back to bed. You can't steal my cuddles”, complained Sander.

The bedroom door opened again, revealing a yawning Sander, cradling a still sleeping baby close.

“Oh! Mom, dad! That's my mate, Sander! And our pup, Calogero!”, exclaimed Donny excited.

“And that's the reason why I called you here”, stated Trend leisurely, looking over at Nico and Percy. “I thought you'd like to meet your grandson. And meet Donny's mate. Sander, get dressed.”

The brunette blushed furiously, a little overwhelmed. Percy walked up to him to take the baby from him so he could return to the bedroom and get dressed. Percy smiled down at the little pup.

“He's beautiful. I'm proud of you, Donny. You made a beautiful pup”, whispered Percy.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes”, agreed Donny, tail wagging proudly. “Our perfect little pup! He's amazing.”

Nico stood behind his own mate, arms around Percy's waist, head resting on Percy's shoulder as he looked down into the eyes of his grandson. The little pup looked at him curiously.

While the dogs were busy with each other – Sander still quite flustered about earlier, even after he returned and was busy telling them adorable stories of his adorable son. Trend all the while made a coffee for himself and Jason, the two humans having retreated to the kitchen.

“Does... your wife know about your pets too?”, questioned Trend.

“Not in the biblical sense”, replied Jason and took the coffee from Trend. “She has her own kittens.”

“Mh. I have two of those too”, nodded Trend with a smirk. “I enjoy both races.”

“I'm more of a dog-person, Reyna is more of a cat-person”, shrugged Jason amused.

The three guests would be staying for dinner, even though Sam was reluctant about the strangers. He didn't do well with humans he didn't know and it had gotten even worse since he became pregnant, because the urge to protect his kit was even bigger than the urge to protect himself. Trend was relieved when Derek joined them, because Sam had locked himself into the closet.

“Get him out of that closet. I have dinner to prepare and Sander is too busy being flustered by his in-laws and I'm not taking Donny away from his parents, so it's up to you”, ordered Trend.

Derek grinned a little as he saw the human fight with his kitchen. Normally Sam made dinner, but right now Trend was being a good host and bending every way possible to make his pets happy. Yes, Derek really could relate why the others cared about their master so much. Smiling softly, Derek approached the wall-closet. Cautiously opening the door, he looked at the pregnant catboy.

“Sammy? Are you coming out of there? You miss out on the fun of watching Trend trying to cook”, offered Derek softly, reaching out for his mate. “Come with me, mh, sweetheart?”

“No”, growled Sam with a glare. “There's a stranger out there and two dogs I don't know.”

He had his arms around his midsection in a protective manner. Derek sighed and sneaked one of his hands between Sam's to feel the baby-bum. Sam visibly relaxed at the physical contact to his mate. Derek used that opportunity and sneaked his arms around the other catboy's waist, pulling him into a tight hug. A hug into which Sam practically melted, seeking the protection of his mate.

“They're Donny's parents. Do you think the ones that created _Donny_ would be capable of harming an innocent, adorable, pregnant kitten and his kit?”, asked Derek softly. “Come on, don't be rude. Go and meet Donny's parents. He's so eager and proud, showing Calogero and Sander off.”

“Only if you stay close”, whispered Sam with a frown, arms around Derek's neck.

Derek nudged his head and licked his cheek as he guided Sam out of the bedroom. The incredibly relieved and happy grin on Donny's face alone was reason enough for Sam to be glad that he had changed his mind. Donny was sitting on the couch, with one foreign dog on either side of him. One of those, the one with sea-green eyes, was fussing over Calogero, cooing and poking the baby's nose. The other one was giving Sander a death glare that was unmatched to anything Sam had ever seen. It made the catboy uncomfortable, so he pushed his mate over to the armchair and curled together on Derek's lap. Derek grinned, that stupid, stupid grin he always got when Sam cuddled up to him, running his fingers through Sam's hair, the other hand resting on Sam's midsection.

“Those are our kittens!”, exclaimed Donny, obviously excited and happy that he could finally introduce his friends and lovers to his parents. “Derek and Sam. And those are my parents, my dad Nico and my mom Percy. Sammy is pregnant, that means Cal will soon have a playmate too.”

“Really? That's nice”, grinned Percy and scooted closer, sniffing the pregnant kitten, just to get swatted on the nose by a growling Derek, causing Sam to look completely mortified because he thought the catboy had just offended Donny's mother, but all Percy did was laugh at it. “Your mate is protective. That's a good trade in a father-to-be. Nico never lets me out of sight when I'm pregnant either. It's adorable. Oh, Nico, stop threatening Donny's mate and be _social_ , will you?”

“Have you met me?”, asked Nico with a deadpan look on his face. “Besides, it's fun. He's squirming a lot. Give me ten more minutes and I'll have him showing his belly in submission and begging for mercy. This dog has no Alpha-potential whatsoever. Not sure if he's a good choice for our Donny.”

Nico was not the only one to jump startled when suddenly, a growling Donny was all up in his personal space. “Sander is _perfect_. He's my mate and he loves me, dad. And he loves our pup. So stop criticizing him! He doesn't have to be the Alpha of our pack, because our master is and he's a good and caring Alpha and loves us! So it's totally fine for Sander to just be _my Sander_.”

A fond smile laid on Nico's lips as he ruffled his son. “You sound just like your mother when your grandfather questioned his choice in mate. I'm glad you found someone you love that much, Donny. Still would have preferred for my oldest son to at least become the Alpha's mate, but oh well.”

“He may not be my mate, but he's still my precious puppy”, pointed Trend out as the humans joined the pets in the living room. “Dinner would be ready, boys. Get washed up, I'll put Cal to sleep.”

The puppies and kittens practically lined up in front of the bathroom while Trend carried Cal to the nursery and put him into one of the cribs. The other was still empty, just waiting for their kit.

“Good night, little bugger. You had an exciting day, meeting grandma and grandpa, mh?”, whispered Trend softly as he kissed Cal's head. “You like grandma and grandpa? I can ask them to come over more often and play with you. Would you like that, little sweetling?”

Cal giggled delighted and clapped a couple of times. Trend smiled fondly and tickled the baby's belly, unaware of the attentive adult standing behind him, dark eyes fixed on Trend and Cal.

“You're... interesting”, commented Nico as he stepped up to Trend. “You care about them a lot.”

“I love them”, nodded Trend and turned toward Nico. “I love them a lot. And I promise you, I'll keep them safe and when the time comes for Cal, I'll make _sure_ that only the best human will get him. I... don't know much about what being an Alpha means, but I love them, I'll take care of them, I will always protect them and I'll always do my best to make them happy.”

“I'm not just Donny's father, I was also his Alpha, so I just... I want him to be somewhere where he's happy and safe”, replied Nico softly. “And... that appears to be the case with you. I'll still make sure that Jason brings me and Percy over so I can make sure my Donny is fine.”

“Are you trying to intimidate someone _again_ , love?”, sighed an annoyed Percy as he entered the nursery. “Dinner is getting cold, Derek has already picked every piece of bacon out of the sauce and stashed on Sam's plate, while Sander keeps giving them puppy-eyes because he wants some.”

“They'll drive me crazy one day”, muttered Trend and shook his head. “Excuse me, please.”

Nico and Percy exchanged an amused look before following the human to the table. Trend took his place at the head of the table, with his human guest Jason opposite him. Sam and Derek were on either side of Trend, Donny and Sander opposite each other and next to Sam and Derek. Nico and Percy took their seats left and right to Jason, so Percy could cuddle his son some more and Nico could make Sander uncomfortable during dinner. All in all, it was a successful evening. Still, Trend found himself a little relieved when their three guests left after dinner – and with the promise to come and visit as often as possible. Mostly so because it meant he had his pets all to himself again. The five of them laid together on the giant bed, in more or less a circle, each having their head on another one's stomach and in the middle of this secure wall of people, Cal laid and slept.

 

/break\

 

What his shifters had told him before proved to be true. The pup did age fast. A month for a year, basically. Since most shifters lived as animals, they had developed this way to adjust to the animal-part, so by the time little Eli joined their family – with his peanut-colored kitten-ears and his large, forest-green eyes and the tiny, tiny claws – Calogero was already four years old physically. And he was utterly fascinated by the little kitten. Wherever Sam carried his baby, Cal followed tail. When Eli got put down for a nap, Cal curled together around the baby and guarded him. Trend already knew that Cal would be more a guard-dog than a lap-dog. And it was completely adorable.

“Cal, why don't you come to mommy?”, asked Donny from the living room.

But Cal was in the boy's bedroom, standing at Eli's crib, fingers around the bars, eyes fixed on Eli. Donny heaved a sigh and exchanged a look with Sam. Sam grinned and lifted his hands – like to say 'my boy is sound asleep and well-behaved, you take care of your own spawn'. Sander was too busy cuddling with Trend and Donny wouldn't take the puppy away from their master. Walking to the nursery, he knelt behind Cal, facing the kitty-cat too. Eli stared attentively at Cal.

“Sweetling?”, whispered Donny, arms around his cub. “Come and join us.”

“No. I dun wanna leave Eli 'lone”, mumbled Cal, head shaking. “What if he hurts? Or does bad?”

“He won't get hurt”, promised Donny, kissing his son's cheek. “He's safe here.”

“Then why's he in a cage?”, questioned Cal skeptically. “Did he do bad, so you locked him away?”

“That's not a cage, little darling!”, laughed Donny and shook his head. “It's a crib. For babies. To keep them safe so they don't roll out of the bed in their sleep and get hurt. See? Totally safe.”

Lifting the boy up, he carried Cal over to the living room to sit on the couch with them so their family night could continue. After all, they were watching a Disney movie, just for the little one.

 

/break\

 

Derek hummed pleased where he was laying sprawled out on the bed, with Trend seated inside of him. They enjoyed the moment of solitude and smut. Derek was biting Trend's neck hard to keep from moaning, since the cubs were next door in the living room. The human grunted a little as the fangs pierced his skin, but he had a lot of fun. Purring deeply, Derek came, clenching down on Trend so the blonde followed him. Trend panted and stayed hovering above Derek until both came down from their high, their lips meeting in a tender kiss.

“Let's go and check on the cubs?”, suggested Derek softly. “And on our Sammy?”

Trend nodded and stood, grabbing a cloth to wipe them both down and then he took their clothes. Once they were dressed again, they left the bedroom. Sander was laying on the floor, pushing little cars around with Eli and Cal. Cal was physically six, while Eli was around two. Both boys had a lot of fun and were giggling while playing with Sander, who had the same child-like glee in his eyes.

“Where is Sammy?”, asked Derek and looked around while sitting down.

“Taking a bath with mommy. Mommy said uncle Sammy needs a bath”, replied Cal softly.

Derek and Trend exchanged a wicked, competitive look before sitting down on either side of their son. “Hello, baby-boy. Do you want to tell us who your very, very favorite person on the planet is?”

“Ma!”, exclaimed Eli without missing a beat, smiling brightly and clapping loudly. “Love ma!”

Another look passed between Derek and Trend, this time a fond one, now it was Trend leaning in toward their son. “Of course you do, Eli. But aside from ma, who do you love most besides ma?”

The little boy stared at his fathers with an expression as though he wanted to ask them 'Wait, are you telling me that there is something _besides_ ma?'. Derek and Trend heaved sighs and scooted closer, Derek pulling out a treat while Trend grabbed Eli's favorite stuffed puppy.

“Who's your favorite next to ma, baby-boy?”, asked Derek, offering Eli the candies.

“You're such a cheat”, grunted Trend and shook the stuffed toy a little. “Who do you love more?”

“You're both horrible people”, pointed Sander out and sat up, staring at the two men.

They had been competing for Eli's affection since the day the little kitten had been born. Eli tilted his head confused, cat-ears twitching as he looked from his pa to his dad, not understanding them.

“Little sweetheart, who do you love most, aside from ma?”, asked Derek, pushing the candy closer.

Eli tilted his head to the other side, still looking very confused. Derek was still offering his baby the colorful candies, while Trend was rubbing the toy dog's paws tenderly against Eli's cheek. Sander was shaking his head at their ridiculousness, caressing Cal's hair. The little pup seemed as confused as Eli and he didn't like how much this seemed to confuse Eli because confused often led to upset with the kitten, so he offered Eli his favorite car, which the little kitten took with a brilliant smile.

“Cally!”, exclaimed Eli with a happy giggle after a moment and threw himself against Cal's chest, hugging the puppy tightly. “Cally! Mine, mine, mine! Love Cally!”

Cal's tail was wagging proudly as he hugged Eli. Sander cooed over their adorableness while Derek and Trend sighed and collapsed against the couch in defeat. They had lost to a pup. _Again_.

“Traitor”, muttered Derek, pouting. “Adorable, little traitor. Let's check on Sam and the fluff-ball.”

“Sander, keep the cubs entertained”, agreed Trend and stood. “And no candy for the little traitor.”

Eli frowned up at his fathers in confusion, all cuddled up against Cal's chest. Trend chuckled softly at that and led Derek toward the bathroom. They sneaked in without making a sound and shared a grin when they found Donny and Sam in the bathtub, in the middle of sex. Sam was leaning against the rim of the bathtub, while Donny was holding onto Sam's waist, thrusting hard. The puppy was trailing his lips along Sam's shoulders, growling softly as he came inside the kitten. Sam threw his head back at his own orgasm and at that moment, he noticed his mates. He smiled brightly and climbed out of the tub to snuggle up to them, soon joined by Donny, who leaned against his back.

“Your son is a mean little thing”, pointed Derek out, pouting and resting his chin on Sam's shoulder.

“He's a perfect little angel”, chided Sam with a protective glare. “You're sleeping on the couch.” Trend snickered amused and stole a kiss from Sam. “Don't laugh. You're sleeping on the couch too.”

“I'm your _master_. You can't order me to sleep on the couch!”, grunted Trend stunned.

“I _know_ you two tried to bribe Eli into picking favorites again. It's legitimately the only time that Der accuses our baby of being mean”, stated Sam unimpressed. “You do _not_ try and bribe your kit to pick a parent he likes more. That's immoral. So both of you will sleep on the couch.”

Trend and Derek whined, while Donny laughed amused and kissed both of them softly.

 

/break\

 

Tom Grace was already thirteen by now and he was more excited than ever to come over. Even though other pups from Nico and Percy had pups themselves too by now, Tom seemed completely obsessed with Cal. And also with Eli. It was probably more so the combination of Cal and Eli. The young boy was fascinated by how protective the puppy was of the kitten.

Trend was sitting on his armchair, Sam in cat-form curled together on his lap, purring as he got patted by his master-mate. Derek was laying on top of the backrest of the high armchair. He preferred to have everything in sight, especially when the 'human cub' was over, because he didn't like how much attention the child was paying to his son. Cal and Eli were only a couple of months old by now, but their human physical age was a different one. Cal was ten and Eli six. So there was no way that Trend would give either of them away. Even when they'd reach sixteen – the general mating age for shapeshifters – Trend would not give them away just then. Donny had also explained that after sixteen, they aged slower. Even slower than humans. Far slower. And Trend could live with that. He also knew that human children normally moved out at the age the shifters were physically speaking too, but still. It was strange. Like watching his son's childhood in fast-forward.

“Uncle Trend? When will you give me Eli and Cal?”, asked Tom with a whine.

“When you're older”, declared Trend with one cocked eyebrow. “Two more years. At least. They're still children and so are you. A child can't take care of a child. End of discussion.”

At any rate, Trend was relieved when Tom Grace got picked up by his parents again and he found himself alone with his family once more. As soon as the door closed, Trend had a little catboy sitting on his lap. Eli, looking so startling much like his mother, just sitting there, staring up at Trend with his dark, green eyes, fingers clawed into his mommy's fur. Sam growled a little, swatting him with his tail but otherwise remaining motionless. Eli bit his lips, tiny, sharp teeth showing.

“Pa? When can I keep Tommy?”, asked Eli seriously.

That was enough for Sam to pay attention and turn back himself. “Excuse me, young man?”

“I wanna play with Tommy, like I do with Cal, as me with hands and fingers and tongue that speaks”, explained Eli patiently. “And dad said we only show us to our humans, the ones we chose to keep. So when can I keep Tommy so I can play with him, ma?”

“Uhu! Me too! If Eli keeps Tommy, I have to too! I'm Eli's guard-dog!”, declared Cal loudly.

The brunette puppy with the sparkling green eyes glared determined, which was simply adorable. Trend shook his head. He knew it was tradition. Culture. Their very nature even. Still, he cringed at the thought that those innocent little children would grow up to do the same dirty deeds as his own puppies and kittens had done for and with him. No, those innocent angels would remain innocent for as long as Trend could protect them. Grunting slightly, Trend pulled them into a hug.

“You will, don't worry. But not today or any day in the near future”, declared Trend. “Now stop it.”

“What do you say, ma goes and makes your favorite food?”, suggested Derek, caressing Eli's hair.

“Because it's so easy to order ma to do something”, huffed Sam with a glare.

Derek grinned at him and kissed him, offering him Eli and his begging kitten-eyes. Sam caved – how could he not, after all. He grabbed Donny's hand and pulled him along for help.

“Oh. I'm helping. Okay. Can do that”, agreed Donny amused. “Sander, keep Cal occupied.”

“ _That_ I can do”, grinned Sander and hugged Cal close, kissing his nose. “I love you, my little pup.”

Trend smiled softly as he watched Derek and Sander coddling their children, Donny and Sam preparing dinner for their family all the while. It was perfect. Everything he ever wanted, really.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
